Purely Coincidental
by Fear and Loathing
Summary: She was a free spirit and he a successful business man. She didn't care for love and he didn't have the time for it. Two strangers meet in an empty movie theater and nothing is ever the same.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any songs I mention!

Author: Alleycat

Story: Purely Coincidental

She was a free spirit and he a successful business man. She didn't care for love and he didn't have the time for it. Two strangers meet in an empty movie theater and nothing is ever the same.

Author's Note: So I could not get this story out of my head. And I am going to be honest and say that all I know of CCS is from some stories on here (which are ah-mazing!). Also, I know it is set in Japan but I do not know enough about the storyline to be able to get away with it placing it there. I am not trying to be insulting but I feel like if I attempted to it would be more so anyway. So this is in a no name place that exists in my mind.

So please give this a try, as horrible and painful as it might be for you!

Chapter 1

"People say we've got it made,

Don't they know we're so afraid?"

~John Lennon, "Isolation"

Sakura peered at movie poster, never having heard of it before. It looked interesting enough and she was sure it was a romance. Before she could question it, she went up to the counter and ordered one ticket.

The teenage girl at the counter popped her gum annoyingly. "Eight dollars," She said in a monotone, not even bothering to glance at Sakura.

"Thank you," Sakura replied kindly and took the offered ticket. She put her change back in her purse and clasped it shut. She walked inside and smiled at how empty the lobby was. It was exactly as she had hoped.

"Your ticket miss," Another droning voice asked, knocking her out of her reverie.

She squeaked before handing it to him and smiled brightly when it was returned.

The teenager's face flushed when he noticed how pretty the patron was except she was already walking away.

Sakura just continued to take in the posters of upcoming new releases as she walked to the movie theater. She opened the door and it released light into the dark room with uninteresting previews showing. It illuminated the empty seats and Sakura grinned as she chose the perfect seat. She never got to pick the good seat. She always let someone else pick, not that it mattered that much.

But that was what today was about, Sakura needed some alone time.

She plopped down in the middlest seat in the theater. She knew she only had a couple minutes before the important trailers showed so she dug her pink phone out of her handbag. It seemed in the twenty minutes it had taken to arrive at the theater and get a ticket, she had accumulated three missed calls and four texts. Without even the slightest curiosity of who it was from, Sakura held down the off button before throwing it carelessly in her purse.

Now that she was alone in a dark theater listening to a new show that was going to premiere soon, she began to get a little scared. It was a bit creepy, all by herself.

The door opened and she resisted the urge to scream. She shrunk in her seat and turned to see who it was (a ghost wouldn't have to open the door right?). It was definitely a man but other than that the bright light destroyed her chance at getting any distinct features.

The previews started then and she turned her attention to the screen.

80 minutes later she was crying. It was the subtle type of crying, not the annoying hysterical sobs that would distract the only other person in the theater. She began to dig in her purse for a tissue when a green handkerchief appeared in her face.

She looked up to see a man holding it.

He was devastatingly handsome. He was scowling but for some reason it only made him more attractive. He had dark brown hair that was slicked back. His eyes held the same richness of browns that his hair did. He was wearing a dark blue suit that looked more expensive than a year's rent at her apartment complex.

He interrupted her examination by shaking the green handkerchief as if to remind her it was still there.

"Thank you," She muttered and grabbed the silk handkerchief. She could tell it was expensive by how smooth it felt.

He walked away without any acknowledgment and out of the theater.

She shrugged off the obvious dismissal and continued to pay attention to the movie. When the movie was finally over (she absolutely loved it!) and the lights came on, she noticed a name was expertly sewn into the handkerchief she was still grasping.

Syaoran Li.

"It looks really expensive, doesn't it?" Sakura asked as she dug the handkerchief out of her purse.

Tomoyo gasped loudly and grabbed the article of out Sakura's hands, her hands trembling. "This is not just expensive, this is one of a kind! It looks like a Ricco Ragazzo original!"

Sakura was telling Tomoyo about the mysterious man in the movie theater the next morning over breakfast. Last night when Sakura finally meandered back to their apartment and turned on her phone, Tomoyo was fast asleep. As punishment for ignoring her, Tomoyo woke up Sakura up an hour earlier than she needed. She provided pastry and coffee from a new bakery that they had been dying to try, so most was forgiven.

"What's a Ricco Ragazzo?" Sakura said between sips of her caramel latte.

Tomoyo sent her best friend a disbelieving look over their kitchen table. "It's only one of the most notorious designers! Everything is one-of-a-kind and that's partially why he's in such demand."

"Either Syaoran Li is filthy rich or someone must love him very much," She muttered between bites of her strawberry pastry.

Tomoyo froze, her eyes wide. "What did you say?"

Sakura shot her friend a confused glance. "That someone-"

"No," Tomoyo interrupted impatiently, waving her hand to go back. "Who did you say?"

Sakura had to think for a moment, "Syaoran Li?"

Tomoyo's eyebrows shot up so high that even if she didn't have bangs you couldn't see them. "Syaoran Li gave this to you?" She said slowly.

"Well it has his name right here," Sakura pointed with her free hand to the engraving. She looked closely at her friend. "Do you know him?"

Tomoyo wanted to laugh but it would ruin her plan. "No," She shrugged innocently and placing the handkerchief delicately on the table. "But you should really return this. Who knows how much it is worth?"

"That's what I was thinking," Sakura said naively, not noticing Tomoyo's scheming eyes. "But how would I even find him?"

"I'll look into it and text you an address." She stood up and began gathering their thrash. "You can go over after your last class today."

Sakura agreed and kept munching happily on the pastry.

"But if you want to be on time you'd better start getting ready." She warned her.

And then the morning, like most mornings, became a race for Sakura to beat the clock.

* * *

The next chapter, if anyone cares to read it (which I am hoping you are), will be longer. Please review and let me know if I should give up or not.

Alleycat


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any songs I mention!

Author: Alleycat

Story: Purely Coincidental

She was a free spirit and he a successful business man. She didn't care for love and he didn't have the time for it. Two strangers meet in an empty movie theater and nothing is ever the same.

Author's Note: Some of you are giving me a chance so thank you! I really can't believe it, so thank you

Also I really like people using last names versus first name being more intimate.

I hope everyone's prayers (or w/e you do) are with Japan in their time of need

Chapter 2

"Hey little train, wait for me!

I once was blind but now I see

Have you left a seat for me?

Is that such a stretch of imagination?"

~Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds, "O Children"

Sakura glanced at the address on her phone and back up at the building to make sure they matched. They did.

She was getting butterflies now.

The building was so tall she had to crane her neck to see the top. And though she could not count the stories (Math had never been her strong point!) it looked taller than the skyscrapers surrounding it. She hoped that Li wasn't very important because she had not dressed appropriately, not noticing the big sign she had passed that said Li Corporations.

"Your name," A buff looking security guard asked her as soon as she had walked into the glass doors. There was a very pretty fountain in the middle of the lobby and she had to physically tear her eyes away from it.

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto," She said in an awed voice but then quickly realized what was going on.

He started typing into a high tech computer.

"But I know I'm not on the list." She fidgeted, not having thought this far ahead. "I just have to return something to a Syaoran Li. You don't know if he works here by chance, do you?"

The guard was not fooled. "Does Syaoran Li work here?" He asked incredulously. "Miss, do not play games with me!"

Sakura furrowed her brows in confusion. "What game? I was just trying to return," At this point she opened her purse to get the handkerchief.

"What's going on here?" A new voice entered, his eyes darting from the young woman digging in her purse to the annoyed security guard.

Sakura looked up and was surprised to see a man with midnight blue hair. He was handsome but what a weird hair color, she thought absently. "Hello," She said politely. "I am just trying to return something that belongs to Li."

He looked at her weirdly, never having seen her before in his life. "What could you possibly have of Syaoran Li's?"

She began looking in her purse for the item; convinced that they would believe her if she would show them. "A handkerchief, it's green and very expensive."

Eriol just laughed and motioned to the guard to let her through. He believed her because he knew that Li only carried around expensive green handkerchiefs.

"Thank you so much," She said to the guard as she stepped through the space. "I am so sorry for the inconvenience."

"You apologized to him?" Eriol said in amazement as he gestured to a bunch of elevators past the fountain. "He didn't let you in. Aren't you supposed to laugh in his face that you got in?"

Sakura shrugged as she followed him to the elevators. "He was just doing his job. There's no reason to be upset."

"That's very kind of you." He pushed the up button and stood back. His sapphire eyes took her in critically.

Sakura fidgeted once again, mad at herself for not dressing better.

"So how do you know Syaoran Li?" He asked once they had gotten in the elevator.

Sakura was not really paying attention to what he was saying because the elevator was amazing! It was paneled in wood and there was a small flat screen. She pointed to it and looked at her elevator partner, eyes wide with shock. "There's a television!" She said in amazement.

He chuckled and his eyes turned to watch the floor numbers light up as they passed. "It's a bit superfluous isn't it?"

"I don't know what that means," Sakura admitted with a giggle. "But if it means amazing then I agree wholeheartedly!"

"You are very honest," He told her with a note of admiration in his voice. Then the elevator opened and they stepped out.

He opened the glass door and there was a woman with an ample amount of cleavage showing sitting at the desk. She looked up briefly from her typing, wrinkled her nose, and then resumed it. Eriol just ignored her and walked past her desk without a glance.

Sakura struggled to catch up. She wondered if she was hanging out with the CEO or something because nobody questioned his right to go anywhere. Or maybe it was the way he held himself? He looked very important. She made the mistake of glancing at the blonde and was on the receiving end of a death glare. She walked faster to get away from her but ran into the helpful man who had opened a wooden door.

"I am so sorry," She apologized, her face turning bright red. Her own messenger bag and purse had fallen but she scrambled to pick up the man's stuff.

"What is going on?" A cold voice asked.

Sakura paused in her dusting the man's shoulders off when she looked behind her.

"It's you," Syaoran said, pausing in his writing on a very important document. It came out much softer than he wanted but he chalked it up to being surprised.

The girl he had seen at the theater was in his office dusting off the most annoying lawyer ever in his doorway. She was wearing navy shorts above her knee with suspenders and a white button up shirt with a matching tie. It seemed to be a uniform of some sort. She pushed her shiny auburn hair behind her ear.

Any other words died when their eyes connected. She had the most beautiful green eyes.

He didn't remember her eyes being that radiant yesterday. He had come to the theater because he knew no one would look for him there. It was the first time he was trying to get away. He deserved one day when he wasn't expected to be on conference calls or dictate others. So he picked an unpopular movie and hoped the movie was empty.

It wasn't but she was there.

Her hair distracted him in the beginning because it was in a ponytail and it had the cutest curls at the end. He was never able to get into the movie and for 80 minutes he watched her. He picked a seat in the back and to the right of her so he could see her in his peripheral. She had an adorable button nose and her expressions seemed to have a direct link to her emotions. He could only see her from the side but a certain innocence exuded from the girl.

And it drew him in.

"So you do know each other?" Eriol asked amused. He wished he had brought a camera with him. His usually stoic boss was staring at the girl like he had never seen one before. _Interesting…_

"Out Hiiragizawa!" He yelled harshly, pointing back out the door.

Sakura jumped and turned desperately toward the blue haired man named Hiiragizawa. She almost wanted to leave with him. "Thank you for all your help," She said earnestly. "I wouldn't have made it without you."

"It's my pleasure," He told her charmingly as he made his exit. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you again."

Syaoran growled at him but stopped when they were alone. "What are you doing here?" He asked, in what he had opened was his most nonthreatening voice.

"I came to bring you back your handkerchief." She said in a small voice, digging it out of her purse and walking over to the desk to lay it down gently. "I washed it so you wouldn't have to have use it still full of my tears."

He was surprised and stared at the harmless handkerchief on his desk. "T-thank you," He looked up while stuttering, his voice not used to having to utter those words.

She smiled brilliantly and his neck became hot. "I decided to return your random act of kindness by bringing you something to eat." She walked back to her messenger bag by the door to get it. "I knew my class ended during lunch and I didn't want to be rude."

He was in shock. He couldn't do anything but stare at her as she placed the takeout on his desk, mindful of not laying it on any papers.

"I didn't know what you like or what you're allergic to," Sakura muttered uncomfortably his continued lack of response. "But I got it from one of my favorite restaurants and I bought a variety."

Syaoran knew she wasn't a stalker then because she could pick up the nearest magazine or search the internet and find the answers to those questions easily. "This was completely unnecessary," He replied stiffly, unaware of how to take such a kind gesture. He was used to people doing things for him but always with an ulterior motive. For some reason, he didn't get that vibe from her.

She was still standing in front of his desk when she realized what he was probably thinking. "Don't worry," She told him with a laugh. "I wasn't planning on staying."

She sent him one more breathtaking smile while grabbing her stuff and waltzed out of his office, and his life.

He watched the wooden door for a few moments only dragging his eyes away when the intercom beeped. "Yes?" He asked, annoyed.

His secretary's nasally voice answered. "The security guard from the lobby is wondering if the _girl_," She scoffed condescendingly. "Sakura Kinomoto is allowed. He tried to stop her but Hiiragizawa-"

"Hiiragizawa obviously knew she was allowed in. Tell him to put her name on the always admitted list and don't bother me again unless its business related." He pushed the intercom and effectively cut off the conversation.

The takeout caught his eye. He was used to not eating during the work day but he was too curious. He opened the bag and inhaled the sweet aroma of Panera Bread. It had been years since he ate there and he dug in, completely forgetting about work for a while. As he took a bite of the small Greek salad, he noticed a note.

There is no such thing as a small act of kindness –Sakura Kinomoto

* * *

Theres another chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Also the quote from above is from Scott Adams not an original one I made up lol.

Thanks for the reviews, please please continue:

Io sono mi-chi, SukiGee, Airhead259, hey, Lolalai, GrossGirl18, reader, Ree-Vance, .com, humblebossom, the Kookie Monster, and dawn.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any songs I mention!

Author: Alleycat

Story: Purely Coincidental

She was a free spirit and he a successful business man. She didn't care for love and he didn't have the time for it. Two strangers meet in an empty movie theater and nothing is ever the same.

Author's Note: Here's a chapter that gets things moving…finally lol

Also I really like people using last names versus first name being more intimate.

I hope everyone's prayers (or w/e you do) are still with Japan in their time of need

Also while my chapters are getting progressively longer they will never be that long, honestly. It helps me to get them out faster and write them if I stop when I feel the need to. Sorry!

Chapter 3

"I've never had a yearning quite like this before,

Now that you are walking right through my door

All of my life, where have you been?

I wonder if I'll ever see you again?"

~ Lenny Kravitz, "Again"

He had finished the food rather quickly but he didn't throw the note out with the rest of his trash. It didn't seem right.

When he had first seen the note he was surprised, but more surprised by the fact that there was no number on it. He was used to getting hit on but he wasn't used to being discarded.

And that was what she had done. She had returned his gesture and left.

He resolved to give her no more of his thoughts as the days past and she never showed. He resisted the urge to hire a personal investigator and search her name. It seemed a little too desperate.

The next Friday, the impossible happened: He woke up late.

Syaoran grabbed the closest suit, which happened to be an expensive Ralph Lauren, and threw on the outfit. He had bought the three piece navy suit sight unseen and had not even taken off the tags. They were ripped carelessly off as he dashed toward the elevator in his flat. He made sure to grab his briefcase on his way.

Wei, his driver, didn't act like he was surprised when he saw the usually stoic man scrambling towards the town car. He sent him a smile as the car door slammed behind the young billionaire and pulled away from the curb.

The drive was silent but Wei noticed constant movement in the backseat.

"Why aren't we moving?" Syaoran snapped, his eyes unable to stray from his silver Rolex. His right hand twitched unconsciously to the movement of the seconds hand.

"There seems to be an accident sir," Wei replied, not batting an eyelash at the curt tone.

"Where are we?" He asked rudely, looking around for a street sign.

"We are about three blocks away from Li Corporations," Wei said patiently, his eyes trained on the brake lights of the cab in front of him.

"Pull over," He demanded, grabbing his briefcase.

Not one second later, after Wei had managed to expertly maneuver the car in the gridlock traffic to the curb, did he take off.

He ran down the busy street, dodging people the best that he could. He reasoned that if he could keep up the pace then he might be able to make it to the office on time. His untarnished record would stay untarnished. His satisfaction was short lived after he heard a feminine voice call his name.

"Li!" She said, waving her hand enthusiastically.

He stopped before a thought had formed. She was standing a few feet away from him, getting jostled by the self important people. She looked beautiful in an off white blouse with ruffles. It was tucked into short dress shorts but they were made less revealing by black tights. Her hair was straight and he was surprised that it reached her mid back. She was vision.

Her ballet flats nudged a crack nervously under his stare. "What are you doing here?" She asked finally when brown met green.

"Work," He choked out, forgetting he was running late. "I'm going to work."

Her eyes widened in surprised. "You walk to work?"

He opened his mouth to correct her but she continued.

"That is so cool," She told him excitedly. "Some people are so lazy."

And because he wanted desperately to be cool in her eyes, he agreed. "What are you doing?" He questioned, trying to discreetly make sure Wei and the town car were not in view.

She pointed the opposite way. "There's this bakery two blocks down and I adore their scones. They are seriously to-die-for delicious scones. I go every Friday before class." She smiled suddenly. "Would you like to join me?"

He declined, citing that he had to be at work. Her smile, Syaoran noticed, did not dim but in fact got bigger. He wondered if she really wanted him to join her because most people get mad or at least upset at rejection.

"Maybe I'll see you later," She told him sweetly, pushing her bangs out of her eyes while she passed him.

He stood dumbstruck for a few moments before remembering why he was walking in the first place.

He strolled this time, and ended up being ten minutes late. He ignored the shocked looks in the lobby and by his secretary and holed himself in his office.

The next Friday, Wei dropped him off at the same spot even though there was no traffic and he had woken up early. He leaned on a building that said "Insurance" and waited.

He did not worry about the time.

He knew he was going to be late because they had met only five minutes before work started. He put a little thought into his outfit choice this time. It was a silver suit with a black button up. He had gotten many compliments from his secretary the one time he had worn it. Her nasally voice grated on his nerves so bad he vowed to never wear it again.

If Kinomoto thought he looked nice, then it would be well worth the sniveling secretary.

He saw her before she noticed him.

She was wearing a pale pink blouse this time tucked into gray slacks. Her hair was curled loosely and hung attractively around her shoulders. She had a ribbon headband that matched her shirt. He had never seen such loveliness in person.

He stood up from the building and joined the miling crowd to make it look like a coincidence. He resisted the urge to smirk when he heard her astonished voice call out his name.

"How were the scones?" He asked, after the pleasantries had been taken care of.

She blinked cutely. "What?"

He smirked at her expression. "The scones you said were, and I quote, to die for."

"Nice memory," She complimented then said slyly. "Care to try them out for yourself?"

He frowned and held up his suitcase. "I've got to work."

Her smile brightened and she said "nice suit" before disappearing into the crowd. He was left flabbergasted once again.

By the fourth Friday rumors had begun circulating the office for his continual tardiness. His favorite was that he had a lady spend the night every Thursday. She would shut off his alarm in the morning while he was still sleeping. He would wake up eventually and she would seduce him into forgiving her.

The truth was far less interesting and way more desperate.

Partially due to the insolence of gossiping about their boss and more importantly, he really wanted to take Kinomoto up on her offer, he decided to do something. After all, it was one thing to be less than fifteen minutes late versus around an hour.

He went in front of the board members and proposed a late start for Fridays. Citing the several great periods they had and increasing revenue as his reasons for rewarding his employees. It took some convincing and implying false connections, but they finally agreed to starting work an hour late.

Hiiragizawa barged into his office the next day after the company wide email was sent out. "What is the meaning of this?" He demanded, waving the printed email.

Syaoran didn't even look up from his computer. "I have never and will never explain my actions to you," He stated coldly.

"So are the rumors of the woman true?" He asked, his blue eyes sparkling behind his glasses as he plopped down in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Nothing better to do than to gossip like an old woman?" He sneered at the lawyer.

Eriol sniffed the air loudly. "I smell defensive, cousin, and I will find out." He smiled widely before standing up and strolling out.

Syaoran rolled his eyes at the dramatics before returning to the work at hand.

He was more nervous waiting for her on the side of the insurance building than any other time. The night before the big day, he couldn't sleep. He lay awake, wondering how it would go.

His ponderings were for naught as she never showed.

He waited for forty-five minutes before trudging to the office and not doing any work. He contemplated even going home but he would not let this girl have that much power over him. Instead, he moped in his office and barked at anyone who dared to speak to him.

Syaoran was not aware of how much he started to depend on those brief interactions to get him through his life.

The week following her no show was one of the worst. He had never felt more stressed or worn out. If his employees thought he was mean before, he was probably elevated to tyrannical dictator. He was sure he made at least three employees cry, only two of which were women.

He toyed with the idea of not showing the following Friday. It could be a way to show her that she didn't matter. Unfortunately, she did. He realized that if he did not show it up would hurt him more than her.

She walked down the street that sunny Friday, her hair bouncing with each step.

She was wearing a white button up shirt with no sleeves. It was tucked into a knee length skirt that had mauve, yellow, and purple swirls. A white leather belt cinched her small waist.

She looked more beautiful than he could remember.

"Li!" She shouted, waving enthusiastically and walking over.

His eyes widened as he realized she caught him leaning on the "Insurance" building. He wondered if she would figure out what that meant.

She opened her mouth to greet him when she paused before letting out an adorable sneeze.

"Bless you," He told her automatically, still in shock of possibly being caught.

She dug in her purse and pulled out a tissue. "I must be the only one who gets in sick in the Spring," She pouted while wiping her nose delicately.

Understanding dawned on him for her absence. "I am sorry to hear you're sick," He said, trying to hide a smirk.

"You should've seen me last week," She spoke dramatically but her smile betrayed her. "Feel bad enough to join me for breakfast?"

"You do look pathetic," He joked, trying to downplay his final agreement. His heart beat faster, hoping that she wouldn't make a big deal about it.

She stared at him, her green eyes wide in shock.

He forced himself to smirk to hide his nervousness. "Are we going to just stand here?" He said after she just continued to stare at him. Not that he didn't like the attention…

"Of course not," She said brightly, grabbing his hand and practically dragging him down the street.

He allowed her to lead him, letting the tingles that enveloped their conjoined hands distract him. Before he realized it they had stopped at a little brick building.

She let go of him with a beseeching look. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Of course not," He reassured her while holding open the door.

The café was cozy. It had warm colors and comfy chairs. There were no televisions but a magazine rack that contained subjects like architecture and politics. It was pretty busy with only a few seats open.

"What do you want?" She asked when they had got in line.

"What do recommend?" Syaoran peered at the menu, wishing he had thought of something to order. "Just get two of whatever you get."

"I'll get it," Kinomoto pushed his wallet away after she had ordered. She gave him a severe look when he protested. "Get us seats."

He picked a small table hoping the intimate space would encourage chatter. The café wasn't loud but far away you would have to talk loud to converse. She sat down and put his tray in front of him.

She only began talking after he gave an appreciative moan during a bite of the strawberry scone. "Tell me three things that only your friends would know."

He swallowed, amused. "Only if you answer the same question."

She stared at him for a moment, as if mulling it over in her head. "Fine," She agreed. "You go first."

He had eaten half his scone before he spoke. It didn't seem to bother her as she ate and drank. Her phone had rang once and she apologized profusely before turning it to vibrate. "I've never had a pet." He said finally, the first thing that came to his mind.

She gasped and her small hand went up to cover her mouth. "That is tragic." At his expectant look, she pursed her lips in an attempt to think. "I am horrible at math." Her green eyes were sparkling.

"I am good at math." He countered, unable to keep the smirk off of his face. He was having more fun than he could remember ever having. He wondered if they could stay in the coffee shop and talk forever.

She shook her head at him, laughing slightly. "My best friend makes all of my clothes."

His face scrunched up. "What?"

She shrugged then her phone started to vibrate again. She just ignored it. "She wants to be a designer," Kinomoto said by way of explanation.

"I don't have anyone I would consider a friend," Syaoran blurted out after her last answer.

"I doubt that," She scoffed, not allowing him to feel sorry for himself. "You seem to get a lot of attention. I mean people are actually staring at you."

He felt his armpits prickle with embarrassment. She probably didn't realize who she was sitting with and he didn't want her to. "Maybe it's because I'm over dressed," He played with his silk tie nervously.

"More like because you're so handsome." She corrected while finishing her scone. She put her napkin on the tray. Her phone vibrated again and she silenced it. "Sometimes I think I have too many friends. It seems like I never have a moment to myself."

Syaoran took a bite of the delicious scone and pondered which was worse. He couldn't help but think his was harder to live with.

Kinomoto looked into his eyes. "And, for the record, I consider us friends."

To hide his smile, the first he could remember since his father's death, he lifted his coffee for a drink. He didn't think he needed another friend, if she would be his only.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading, and if you could leave a review!

As always thank you for leaving me a note, I enjoy them:

GrossGirl18, HappyBlossom, Raven, Ree-Vance, michiko14anime, deadflo, jd, teenureen, James Birdsong, io sono mi-chi, StarAngel02, reader, Airhead259, HappyHam, vaioleth, Ire hime, raina, and BlossomCutie.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any songs I mention!

Author: Alleycat

Story: Purely Coincidental

She was a free spirit and he a successful business man. She didn't care for love and he didn't have the time for it. Two strangers meet in an empty movie theater and nothing is ever the same.

Author's Note: I love Hermione + Ron, more than life itself.

Also I really like people using last names versus first name being more intimate.

Keep Japan in your thoughts or prayers! As well as the Netherlands, for the horrible shooting in the mall.

Chapter 4

"We all get the slip sometimes every day,

I'll just keep it to myself,

In the sun

It's hard to take the blame,

When I look at you, you're so ashamed"

~ She & Him, "In the Sun"

* * *

"Why are you up so early?" Tomoyo asked, tying her robe together. She was used to having to drag her best friend out of bed so she was a little surprised to see her sitting at the table and munching on cereal.

"Math test," Sakura said after she swallowed her bite.

"So?" Tomoyo wondered getting her first cup of coffee for the day. She never felt truly awake without it.

Sakura let her head fall on her arm and mumbled. "It's a really big test and I'm going to fail."

Tomoyo smiled encouragingly even though she could not see it. "You've been studying all week. Anytime you're not with the kids, in class, or at practice you're going over it. You'll be fine."

"That doesn't mean I know it," She complained, her forehead still resting on her arm.

Tomoyo grin turned evil. "Unless you've just been spending that time thinking about Li."

Sakura raised her head slowly and gave her friend a weird look. "Huh?"

She changed tactics as she sat across from her. "When am I going to meet your new boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend," Sakura denied, pushing the empty bowl away. "We're just friends."

"Then why haven't I met him yet?" Tomoyo questioned. "I am your best friend!"

Sakura shrugged. "We only see each other for a little while on Fridays."

"I know!" Tomoyo told her, eyes sparkilng. "Invite him to the show this Saturday."

Sakura scrunched up her nose as she thought about the idea. "He doesn't seem like the bar type."

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo acted confused but knew what she meant. If Li looked like he did in the magazine, he was the epitome of stiff sophistication.

"It took him a month to say yes to having coffee with me. I can't imagine him in a bar like that listening to that type of music," Sakura admitted with a giggle.

"Then why are hanging out with him if he's so uppity?" She said, purposefully trying to goad a response out of her.

"He's not uppity!" Sakura defended, her face turning red.

Wow, Tomoyo thought, she must really care for him.

She got up and washed her bowl before stopping suddenly and looking out the small window in their apartment. "Do you remember when I watched the rich kid?" She asked suddenly.

Tomoyo looked in her cup of coffee at the brown liquid as she thought. "The one you got fired from?"

Sakura nodded, her face sad at that thought. "Do you remember why?" She prodded.

"No," Tomoyo admitted. "I was just surprised someone would fire a person as kind as you."

"Thanks Tomoyo," She smiled at the compliment. "but I got fired for letting him skip piano practice. He had to practice every day after school for three hours. Prime playing outside time! I remember him sitting in a chair by the window and staring at his yard, a really pretty one with shaped bushes and all that. And he asked why he couldn't go outside and I didn't have an answer so I canceled the tutor and we played outside for two weeks."

Tomoyo burst out in laughter and it wasn't long before Sakura joined in

"What does this have to do with Li?" Tomoyo asked once she had caught her breath.

"He reminds me of the little boy." She said simply but the statement still had an impact.

"Just think about the inviting him," Tomoyo told her as she got up to walk out of the room. She laid an arm on her shoulder. "I laid out an outfit for class."

"Thanks," Sakura said softly, her eyes back on the outside shown through the small window.

It turned out to be a nice day so Sakura went to the park to study. It seemed a waste of a beautiful day to study in her cramped apartment. There was a nice little park next to the south campus which was where her test would be held. It was convenient and peaceful.

She reviewed for an hour but was getting increasingly frustrated at her own confusion. Sakura could have sworn she had it right the night before but now everything was getting muddled. Realizing she was doing more harm than good, she got out her mp3 player and leaned back on the bench.

Her math book was pushed off to the side as she picked an album from the artist she would be seeing on Saturday. It was a perfect mood accompany to the setting.

She laid back on the bench there for who knows how long before she felt her sun being blocked. She opened one eyes to find the offensive cloud when she saw Li peering over her looking nervous. He had his hand stretched out as if to wake her up. Sakura sat up, her heart beating fast.

Li jumped back at the sudden movement.

"What are you doing here?" She yelled, forgetting about the headphones in her ears. At his startled look she giggled and pulled out an ear bud. "Sorry about that."

He waved away the apology before straightening up. "I was in the neighborhood to meet a couple people for a celebratory lunch."

He was wearing another suit. She wondered if he owned anything else. It looked impeccably tailored and it was a navy with pin stripes. His tie was red and navy striped diagonally and he looked as if he had walked right out of a magazine.

She felt unimpressive around him sometimes. "What's the occasion?"

He shrugged modestly. "We just had a contract signed with a company we've been after for a while."

"That's amazing," She told him, trying to hide the fact she knew nothing about what he was talking about.

He smiled hesitantly and he was breathtakingly handsome. His eyes told her, however, she had not fooled him. "What about yourself?"

"Math test," She told him in a disgusted voice and picked up the offending book. She patted the spot it occupied for him to sit and smiled widely when he didn't even pause. "I decided to quit and listen to music."

He nodded, his amber eyes scanning the park. "Your dress is beautiful," He told her quietly.

Sakura looked down at the white dress. It had small triangular cut outs around the neck and at the bottom of the dress right at her knees. It was cinched with a black belt that had a bow on the front of it. "Tomoyo gets all the credit, she made it."

He nodded slowly as if he knew she would say that before looking at her sideways. "She has a way with clothes."

Sakura laughed lightly and met his eyes, "You have a way with words."

He broke the eye contact after a few moments. He rubbed his hands together and cleared his throat. "So what are you listening to?"

"The perfect soundtrack to a beautiful day such as this," She held up her Ipod to show him the artist.

He looked at the screen before shrugging. "Never heard of them."

"Want to?" She asked, holding up an ear bud as an offer

He glanced at it for a couple of seconds before nodding.

She handed it to him before leaning back on the bench. She instructed him to do the same before she closed her eyes and pressed play.

The guitar started a few seconds later followed by a haunting voice. Li found it hard to decipher all the words but as soon he stopped trying, he began to understand. She was right, he thought, it did fit the beautiful day.

It was over before he knew it.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, never lifting her head off the bench. "What did you think?"

"It was a good song." Those words felt pale in comparison to what he had experienced but were the only ones he had.

"If you liked that one then you'd definitely like this one!" She didn't wait for his reaction and just pressed play.

It immediately enveloped him again.

Two songs later he was telling her that they were amazing and that he couldn't wait to download their album.

Her whole face brightened, "Really?"

He nodded, happy to see her excited reaction.

She took a deep breath, "Well they're playing at the Bomber this Saturday, if you're interested in going."

"Mr. Li?" Wei appeared, out of nowhere, holding a ringing cell phone.

Syaoran jumped off the bench and the ear bud was ripped out of his ear. "Ouch!" He rubbed his ear angrily. He heard Kinomoto's giggle and his face felt hot. "I have to go." He told her without turning back around.

"See you Friday," She called after his back without any anger at his abrupt departure.

He stopped without turning around. "I won't be there." His voice wasn't loud but it was obvious she had heard.

Kinomoto looked hurt.

Wei immediately felt bad for the girl. "Master Li-"

Syaoran stalked off without glancing back even when she yelled an apology about the invitation to the concert and that he didn't have to go.

He didn't speak until ten minutes later in the town car.

"We must've looked pretty stupid, sharing headphones like twelve year olds." His voice was frustrated, his eyes trained on the passing scenery. "What if a reporter had taken a picture of it?"

Wei hummed in thought. "Did you have fun?"

A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips.

"Then it shouldn't matter, you're allowed to have fun Master Li."

"She invited me to a concert." He spoke randomly.

"I heard." Wei admitted.

Syaoran scoffed, loosening his expensive tie. "She doesn't know who I am."

"Who exactly is that?"

"I don't know, not a man who goes to bars like _Bomber_." His face scrunched up as he said the name.

"She doesn't seem to think that's the case," Wei argued.

"No," He agreed with a small smile. "She doesn't." He stopped smiling a few moments after and his face turned red as if he was embarrassed for showing emotion.

Wei pulled up in front of his building and put the car in park before turning around and looking him in the eye. "You can't be mad at her for the way you feel about her or how she makes you feel about yourself."

Syaoran's eyes narrowed before getting up and slamming the car door shut.

Wei sighed and went to park the car. He knew as soon as Li stomped away that he wouldn't want to go to the congratulatory lunch. He grabbed ingredients as soon as he reached the kitchen to make a snack and then get dinner started. He tried not to jump as he heard things being thrown in the master bedroom.

He wasn't worried. Actually, he was excited.

The fact that Master Li was showing so many emotions even if it was embarrassment and anger meant that his new friend was changing him. He remembered how he was when he was a little boy before his father's death. So innocent and happy, Wei now had hope that they he could return to that carefree state.

* * *

A little shorter than usual, if that's even possible lol.

I am watching Deathly Hallows pt one and rewinding the R/Hr moments. Theres a lot! Yay! Sorry, I've been obsessing all week and my boyfriend said I should probably get help. He was joking, I think…

Please read and review!

Thanks to those who do:

James Birdsong, SakuraLover, Ree-Vance, GrossGirl18, HappyHam, Thunderous-Ice-Storm, selene thalia, xXPhoenixWingsXx, lhaine07, mai, Dream of Autumn, , michiko14anime, LunaxXmoongoddessXx, EchizenRyoma, reader, crimsonorbsmeetemeraldorbs, reader, Autumn Misery, Saku, Crazy-Hime, cupid17, chocobo16, and kaela.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any songs I mention!

Author: Alleycat

Story: Purely Coincidental

She was a free spirit and he a successful business man. She didn't care for love and he didn't have the time for it. Two strangers meet in an empty movie theater and nothing is ever the same.

Author's Note: Recently watched Say Anything for the first time and I must admit I am in love with Lloyd! Gah, I need a man like him.

Also I really like people using last names versus first name being more intimate.

Keep the Southern parts of the US in your thoughts/prayers as the tornadoes are relentless!

Chapter 5

"Back in [my] good graces again

Remember when you told me that I was your only friend,

Well you made the best of this life

Where you never knew one day from the next"

~ She & Him, "Me and You"

"Is this seat being used?" A tan man with black hair and a beard gestured to the empty seat next to Sakura.

Sakura smiled and opened her mouth when Tomoyo interrupted her.

"Yes, we're saving it for a friend." She said with a pointed glance at the stranger who walked away.

"Tomoyo, he's not coming," She shout whispered. "You should have let him have the seat!"

"He didn't just want the chair Sakura," Tomoyo chastised. "He wanted the company that came along with it."

Sakura cocked her head to the side. "Huh?"

The table burst into laughter at her reaction while she just sat confused.

"We love how dense you are!" Naoko adjusted her glasses and took a sip of her beer. "Did you guys hear that the place next door is haunted?"

"Doesn't that mean they can just come over?" Sakura asked her eyes wide with fright and her hands coming up to cover her mouth.

"I am sure we'll be fine," Tomoyo consoled behind her camera.

"Don't worry," A male voice added. "I'll protect you."

He had messy blond hair and startling blue eyes. He was wearing a tight black shirt and his teeth were white. He was gorgeous in a nut shell.

Chiharu rolled her eyes. "Will you leave us alone Westely?"

"Always so hostile Mihara," He said smoothly while grasping at his chest. "It's okay that you're attracted to me but my heart belongs to Sakura."

She raised her fist threateningly and Tomoyo giggled behind the lens. They couldn't wait until Chiharu finally hit Westely in the face. He deserved it for never leaving Sakura alone.

"Is there a problem?" A deep voice asked.

All eyes turned to the newcomer and Sakura threw her arms around him. Tomoyo kept her camera trained on the two and smiled to herself. She wondered what the famous Li would look like according to how Sakura described him. The soft smile on his face as he hugged her best friend told her exactly what she needed to know.

"How does she know THE Syaoran Li?" Naoko whispered and two other girls leaned in to hear the story.

They ignored Westely as he slinked off, glaring at the embracing couple.

Tomoyo was about to tell them when Sakura brought him over.

"Guys this is Li and these are my friends Miharu, Sasaki, Yanagisawa, and Daidouji." She introduced with a big smile.

He gave a polite nod and the girls sighed dreamily with hearts in their eyes. His hair was perfectly coifed instead of the slicked back style Sakura was used to. He was wearing a white button up shit rolled up to his elbows. He was wearing a gray vest and black slacks.

"Are you sure I'm forgiven?" He asked, his eyes intensely focused on her

Tomoyo wanted to giggle like a school girl at the handsome look.

"Well at least let me buy a round of drinks for everybody," He announced to the rest of the table.

"No that's okay," Sakura denied but her friends choruses of what they wanted and thanking him drowned her out.

"How do you know Syaoran Li?" Naoko asked again but directed toward Sakura when he left toward the bar.

Sakura leaned forward, her eyes suspicious. "How do you know his name?"

Tomoyo made a throat slashing motion behind her back and the other girls understood.

"He is as gorgeous as he looks in the pictures!" Chiharu said finishing her jack and coke. "Yum!"

"What pictures?" Sakura wondered, looking at Tomoyo behind the camera.

She shrugged innocently as a response.

She never got her answer as Li appeared with a tray of drinks and handed them out.

Sakura accepted her Midori Sour with a smile when he sat next to her. "Are you excited?" She half squealed.

He smiled and knocked his shoulder into hers. "Probably as excited as you," He teased. "I bought the album we listened to." His face turned serious. "I'm sorry I haven't been a good friend. I don't have a lot of practice."

"I'm just glad you made it," She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed.

He chuckled and let Sakura hug him. He was never one for affection but she wasn't mad at him. He thought he had ruined everything. He noticed the video camera trained on them and stiffened causing Sakura to pull away. "Why are you taping us?" He asked suspiciously, a glare settling on his face.

"That's just Tomoyo," Sakura assured him, patting his hand.

"Sakura," A girl called while running over to the table. She was holding another girl's hand and both were smiling widely. "Let's go dance!"

"It's the song we won nationals to last year!" The other girl said before gesturing for the girls to follow. "C'mon!"

The three girls got up hesitantly before joining them on the dance floor. Before Li knew what was happening they all broke out in dance.

"Sakura's been a cheerleader her whole life," Tomoyo told him, her camera trained on them. The moves were getting increasingly complex but they took it in stride.

"Really?" He wondered aloud, watching Sakura dance on the floor. Her hair was bouncing and she was laughing, looking like she was having the time of her life. He had never seen something so alive. He wanted to be a part of it with her. "She seems too nice."

The two remaining girls laughed.

"Sakura is unlike any other cheerleader," Tomoyo commented. "The whole squad worships her or else Naoko and Chiharu wouldn't have been able to even try out. No matter how amazing and better than most of the other girls they are. They just 'don't have the right personality'." She said using air quotes with the one hand not attached to video camera while rolling her eyes.

"It's not just the cheerleaders, the whole school worships her," Rika said quietly, a small smile on her face.

Even though his eyes never left Sakura's dancing form, he was listening very carefully to their conversation. He was desperate to learn anything about the girl who he couldn't stop thinking about.

"It really bothers her," Tomoyo finished for her. "She's just too nice to say anything."

"So that guy…" Li let his voice trail off for a second. "He's not her boyfriend or anything?"

"No," Rika sputtered.

Tomoyo laughed, whether it was at his thinly veiled attempt to see if her friend was single or as if Sakura would ever date Westely she was unsure."One of her many admirers that get too persistent, Sakura never dates them."

"Oh?" He echoed, his voice sounding flat to his own ears as he realized he had no chance. He should have known a girl like that would never go for someone as stiff and alone as him. "Why is that?"

"She's never had a reason good enough," Tomoyo winked behind the camera, it now trained on him.

His head whipped back to the dance floor, trying to control the blush that threatened to take over. "That's a beautiful dress. You're an amazing designer."

The dress was tight and fit her form to a t. It had a lace pattern stretched over a raven material. It had two pockets and a stripe around the bottom in the raven material where the lace became sheer. It had a sixties round collar and no sleeves. She wore raven booties and a matching headband.

Li wondered if it was normal to feel like he had just been punched in the stomach every times his eyes landed on her.

"It's easy when the model is Sakura. She looks good in everything," Tomoyo said modestly.

Before Li could agree, she was back at the table. She plopped down in her empty seat, a thin layer of sweat coving her skin and making her glisten. She picked up her long hair and began fanning herself.

"You were amazing," Li said quietly, leaning into her.

His cool peppermint breath washed over her skin, and she had tried to ignore the goosebumps as they appeared. "I should go get a drink," She announced loudly, dropping her hair.

"I'll get it," He jumped up. "Anybody else need a refill?" He asked over Sakura's protests.

"He's spending too much money," Sakura complained, looking at her traitorous friends.

"I'm sure he can handle it," Chiharu joked, and everyone but Sakura started laughing.

"I don't get it," Sakura complained but quieted when he returned and passed everyone's drink out.

The band got on the stage minutes later and all conversation ceased because of the sheer volume. Li bobbed his head to music and sipped slowly on his drink. He did not want anything to muddle the best night he had ever had. He wanted to remember everything.

When the opening chords to the song they heard on the bench played, Li froze. "Dance with me," He whispered in her hair. He held his breath until he saw her hesitant nod. He stood up and held a hand out which her small one slipped into. Determined to capture this moment, he bit his lip and embraced the tingles which were threatening to make him light headed.

Tomoyo, the omnipresent, had already trained the video camera on them at this point. She giggled at the sight of them whirling around the table. It was too crowded to dance and move properly in any spot except around the tables. They were doing some kind of waltz that she believed was only appropriate at the galas he attends. But he had sped it up to the music, and they were laughing. Well, Sakura was giggling and Li had the biggest smile on his face that she had ever seen.

He twirled her and she accidently hit Rika causing the whole table to start laughing. Li apologized profusely but Rika and Sakura couldn't stop their laughter enough to dissuade him. When Sakura realized he was really upset, she hugged his waist and told him that was the most fun she had while dancing.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "Really?"

"Yes," She pulled away with a brilliant smile before leading them back to their seats.

It wasn't long before the girls needed refills and Li was more than happy to comply. He ignored Sakura's offer to pay and fought the thronging crowds to reach the bar. He told her that it was the perfect time as the band was taking a short 'intermission.'

"Sakura," Emiko appeared again, still holding Susumu's hand. "You and Li are just friends right?"

"Right," Sakura agreed, not sure where this was going.

"So you wouldn't mind if I went and talked to him?" She asked sweetly, ignoring the glares of every other girl sitting at the table.

Sakura smiled and gestured for her to go ahead. "What?" She asked when she felt the weight of everyone's look.

"Why did you tell her that was okay?" Tomoyo said bluntly. Her eyes were on Emiko approaching Li at the bar.

"It is," Sakura told them. "We are just friends."

"You don't look at him like just a friend," Chiharu commented. "And as your friends, we would know."

"You like him," Tomoyo agreed.

"Of course I do but only platonically. You know how I feel about relationships."

"That they're horrible and that they ruin everything?" Naoko asked, smiling.

Rika snorted, "You know for how in love your parents were you're pretty bitter about love."

"Not bitter," Sakura corrected with a grin, not taking offence. They had this conversation way too often for her to be upset. "Just realistic."

The conversation stopped when Li returned followed by Emiko and Susumu. It looked like Li had put them to good work as both were carrying drinks. He thanked them for their help as the girls at the table received the drinks with fake smiles, all except Sakura. He sat down without another word and the two girls gaped at his obvious dismissal. Li handed Sakura her drink and sent her a small smile before sipping his soda. He didn't turn around again.

"You really do not need to walk us," Sakura told him as their group exited the bar.

He didn't listen and waited off to the side as the girls hugged each other goodbye.

"Seriously unnecessary," She reiterated as he trailed after her and Tomoyo. Sakura slowed down to let him catch up with them even as she protested.

"Hey," A man stumbled toward them from the same bar. "It's Li Syaoran!" He yelled, clearly inebriated, while pointing.

Li frowned at the man even though the girls giggled. "Let's just ignore him," Li placed a light hand on her back to propel her to continue moving forward.

"How does he know your name?" Sakura asked him as she allowed herself to be led.

"Is that a video camera?" The stranger yelled again but this time pointing at Tomoyo.

Li's head jerked up as he realized that she was recording them and panic began to set in.

"I'll pay you five hundred for the tape of him," The strange man continued, still following them.

"Walk faster and ignore him," Li instructed, quickening his pace.

"One thousand!" He yelled desperately. "Just give it to me!"

"Go to the car," Li decided, pushing them forward. "I'll deal with this."

"No," Sakura planted her feet and grabbed his hand desperately. "He could be dangerous. Let's just go together and call the police."

Tomoyo giggled behind the lens at the dramatic scene and zoomed in. Normally, there was no way that she would give a tape up. This one was far more exciting and juicy than any other so she would rather die than part with it. The tape of her best friend falling in love was priceless!

Li finally disentangled himself before deciding to rush to the strange man. Sakura called his name but he ignored her.

The man was surprised and began backing up, his arms raised in an attempt to protect him. "Hey man, it was just a joke."

"A joke," He repeated in a growl, grabbing the man by his shirt. "You say what you want about me but leave the ladies alone."

"Sorry," He explained. "I just wanted to make a little money."

Li released his shirt before striding back to the Sakura and Tomoyo standing by the car. "I told you it was a good idea to walk you guys to your car," He told Sakura once he reached them.

She responded with a laugh before throwing her arms him and telling him how worried she was. He squeezed her and told her everything was okay.

* * *

SO its been like 65 years! I am not worthy! Seriously though many apologies, but its finals time and I shouldn't even be posting this…Ah well! My update should be sooner than last time cause school ends in two weeks..leave a note and you might convince me to do it even earlier!

I love your comments, keep them coming please:

SakuraLover, Ree-Vance, Dija-chan, GrossGirl18, purplemoon, EchizenRyoma, jdcocoagirl, raina, Thunderous-Ice-Storm, Saki-Hime, LunaxXmoongoddessXx, avanthika, TheMaskedGirl, Liley, kaela, B.A.K11,mai, Riley S and di.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any songs I mention!

Author: Alleycat

Story: Purely Coincidental

She was a free spirit and he a successful business man. She didn't care for love and he didn't have the time for it. Two strangers meet in an empty movie theater and nothing is ever the same.

Author's Note: So it has been forever but my computer was destroyed so I had to rewrite the whole thing. I am so sorry!

Chapter 6

"They made a statue of us  
And it put it on a mountain top  
Now tourists come and stare at us  
Blow bubbles with their gum  
Take photographs of fun, have fun"

~Regina Spektor, "Us"

"Did you have fun Saturday night?" Eriol questioned, appearing at Syaoran's open door.

He looked up and glared at the intruder before returning to his work.

"I will say from the photos that you had more fun than I thought you were-"

"What on earth on you babbling about?" Syaoran snarled, the mere sound of his voice angering him.

Eriol walked closer and held up a piece of paper in his face. "This darling article about you and your mystery lady at a bar listening to a concert."

Syraoran rolled his eyes but snatched the paper. It was an online article from some insignificant gossip site but his heart raced once he read the title.

_Young Billionaire Parties with New Love_

_The recluse hottie finally at a bar and with a new lady no less?_

_Our hottest billionaire, Syaoran Li, has been spotted and in the arms of a beautiful unknown woman. They were seen hugging and kissing throughout the concert of a popular band at the Bomber on Saturday. A source close to the couple said that they could not take their eyes off each other. At one point in the night, they were seen waltzing-_

"Sir," His phone beeped and he looked up. "Phone call on line 1."

"I'm busy," He snapped, wanting to finish reading the article.

"It's your mother," She said.

He stopped breathing and picked up the phone. "Mother?" He questioned, not bothering with the pleasantries.

"I have seen the most interesting article online," His mother's rich voice replied.

Syaoran decided to act like he didn't know what she was talking about which he honestly wasn't sure. There was no way she could have seen it. "What do you mean?"

"Something about you and a woman at a club," She explained, her voice slipping from its usual monotone to reveal surprise. "Your cousin sent it to me."

Syaoran looked up and glared at the traitor who was smiling and lounging in his chair. He wanted to kill him right now. "I was not at a club," Syaoran evaded, not wanting to lie to his mother.

"Of course not," She agreed before pausing. "Because if you were then I would have already met this woman."

He agreed, hoping his omission wasn't too obvious.

"But if you ever do meet someone, please let your old decrepit mother know," She said, laying the guilt on him.

He made his excuses before getting off the phone. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He thundered after slamming the phone down. "Sending it to my mother?"

"Your mother has a right to know what is going on in her son's life," Eriol defended and it made some semblance of sense but Syaoran knew he really did it to piss him off. He was annoying like that.

"That's not me," He defended, pointing to the grainy cell phone picture as evidence that it could be anyone.

Eriol chuckled as he walked out of the door and Syaoran wanted nothing more than to strangle the man.

"Two weeks?" Sakura repeated as her and Tomoyo walked down the street the next day. "It must be amazing for that long in advance for a reservation for lunch!"

Tomoyo agreed, hooking her arm into her friend's arm.

"Are you disappointed?" Sakura wondered, peering at her face. "It was your decision to go there for lunch."

"A little but I have a feeling we can find a place around here that will suit us," She replied with a wink.

It was not a few minutes later Sakura realized they were near Li's work. She asked Tomoyo if she minded a short visit. She believed that he would know better than anyone else a good restaurant around his job.

"Why don't we invite him to lunch? It would be rude not to," Tomoyo reasoned, her eyes sparkling.

They walked to his building and the security guard smiled when he saw Sakura approaching. He waved her through and Tomoyo smiled at the fact she was unknowingly VIP. She pointed out all the cool things for Tomoyo to look at and before she knew it they were at Li's floor.

"I am not sure I remember where his office is," Sakura admitted with a giggle. She was too excited at the prospect of seeing her friend and wasn't paying attention.

The two girls stood in front of the elevator laughing and grabbing attention.

"I think you're lost," A woman with a severe bun and harsh red eyes sniped, appearing behind them. She was wearing a women's suit and a glare. "Do we need to call security?"

Sakura struggled to control her laughter. "We were-"

"Kinomoto?" Hiiragizawa stopped at their little group.

"You know them?" The unknown women gaped.

"I know Kinomoto. She's friends with Syaoran but I haven't had the pleasure of meeting her companion," He said charmingly with a smile toward Tomoyo.

Introductions were made and the girls learned her name was Meiling Li. She had the same name as Li but was more of a family friend. She exaggerated her relationship with Li to the point where Hiiragizawa was rolling his eyes and shaking his head when she opened his mouth. Tomoyo had a hard time controlling her giggles but she explained why they were there.

"You just happened to be in the neighborhood?" Meiling Li mocked, not believing the story.

"Weird isn't it?" Tomoyo commented, winking discreetly at the handsome blue haired man. She had a feeling he was an ally in her attempts to push them together.

"Well I am so sorry but Syaoran is really busy," The ruby eyed woman said, in a way that made it obvious that she was anything but.

"I'm sure he'll make an exception," Hiiragizawa corrected. "In fact I'll go get him. You ladies can wait in here." He led them to an empty conference room.

They took the time to explore the huge room which was lined with windows. It had an amazing view of the city and they looked out silently for a few moments.

"This might be the longest table I have ever seen," Sakura announced once she had torn her eyes away from the skyline.

Tomoyo laughed at her friend but paused once she saw her face. "I don't think that's a good idea," She warned.

Sakura grinned and took off her turquoise bowed heels. "I am wearing shorts for once so I know it is fate."

"It's not the same as a mat, you'll hurt yourself," She warned, really worried about what he friend was going to do. "It's been too long."

Sakura climbed onto the end of the table. "You never needed to worry and I'm not going to wait to for you to get out your camera," She teased.

Sakura had always wanted to do gymnastics as a child. She wasn't the most graceful creature growing up and so her parents worried. They fought against her joining so she would practice in secret. She would go over to Tomoyo's or any place she could and practice. It was dangerous back then tumbling on concrete and grass but she had the drive and the support from Tomoyo. Sakura swore that having to hide it made her better at gymnastics because she could do it on virtually any surface.

She just hadn't tried tables yet.

"What song should I play?" Tomoyo asked, grabbing her camera and her phone.

"Surprise me," She replied estimating the distance.

A fast paced song filled the room and Sakura sent her friend a smile before raising her arms and taking a deep breath. She practiced simple cartwheels until the edge before running back to the front of the table.

She waited a few moments and ran. She performed a walkover before speeding it up with a round-off. It turned into a back handspring and she finished it off with a tuck. She stuck her landing, arms still raised in the air.

"That was amazing," Tomoyo yelled over the music before stopping and realizing they weren't alone. She rushed to turn down her phone.

Li looked livid, his cousin and family friend standing behind him. "What is wrong with you?"

And although she had performed those moves flawlessly, the unexpected voice caused her to jump and fall off the edge of the table. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact but instead she landed in arms. She peeked open one eye and was confronted with the hard amber brown eyes that belonged to Li.

"I'll repeat myself again," He rudely over enunciated his words. "What is wrong with you? Why did you think that was safe? You could have seriously hurt yourself."

"I'm sorry," Sakura apologized, her chin trembling. She felt more like a child than when she was starting gymnastics. She wanted to bury her head in his chest to escape his anger but she didn't think it would work. "I wasn't thinking."

"Damn right you weren't," He told her, finally setting her on her feet.

"Does that mean you won't come to lunch with us?" She asked quietly.

He exhaled loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Sakura glanced worriedly at Tomoyo but she was trying not to laugh at the scene. She was having a hard time when the blue haired man was having a similar problem across the room and the disgust on Meiling Li's face didn't help either.

"I really am sorry," She said in a small voice.

He sent her a small smile, "where are we going for lunch?"

"Really?" She asked, a smile lighting her face.

"Of course, let's go," He told her and the group walked out leaving Meiling Li to wonder what had just happened.

When Li heard that the restaurant they had visited wouldn't let them in, he insisted that they try again.

"Were you listening Li?" Sakura teased, walking arm in arm with him. She had been so excited that he had forgiven her that she grabbed it when they were walking down the street. "It's a two week wait!"

"I believe in him," Tomoyo said from behind them where she was walking with Hiiragizawa and taping the couple in front of her.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at her friend causing Hiiragizawa to laugh loudly. Her face turned red as she realized he had seen her. He didn't stop laughing even when they walked into the posh restaurant and received weird glances. The hostess looked up with a sneer on her face but it softened once she noticed Li.

"How can I help you?" She simpered. "Do you have a reservation?"

Li's face hardened attractively causing the hostess to sigh dreamily.

Sakura took the silence uneasily and began rambling, "Well me and my friend were here earlier and you said there was a two week wait. I know it hasn't been two weeks but-

"We don't have a reservation," Li interrupted, his voice cold. "And we don't need one, do we?"

"Of course," She responded with a coy smile as she grabbed the menus. "Please follow me."

"That was mean," Sakura said to Li once they sat down.

"So was the look she was giving you," He defended.

"Such a gentleman," Tomoyo cooed from behind her camera.

Li concentrated on his menu but Tomoyo swore she could see his cheeks glowing.

"Do you think she told us there was a wait because of my outfit?" Sakura whispered to Tomoyo after ordering. She couldn't help but notice how much nicer everyone looked than she did. She was wearing gray cuffed shorts with skin colored tights that had designs. She had a white button up shirt with ruffles at the collar. She wore a fitted turquoise cardigan over it with matching heels that had big bows on the toes.

"You look amazing," Syaoran interrupted.

"Says the guy in a suit," Sakura half-teased. She was serious though because he always looked so nice. This time he was wearing a navy pinstripe suit with a lilac button up shirt that was striped with white. It had a white collar and a black, white, and lilac paisley tie.

"Don't worry Kinomoto, it's just because Syaoran is fam-" Hiiragizawa stopped, his face revealing his pain. "Ouch!" He complained to Li, who looked as if he had no idea what he was talking about it.

"What were you going to say?" Sakura prodded, interested to learn about her friend.

"How was the concert?" Hiiragizawa said instead.

"Did Li tell you?" Sakura asked, glancing at him from across the table.

"Yes, he did," Hiiragizawa answered. "He told me how much fun he had!" Then he winked at Tomoyo when she gave him a look of disbelief.

"Did you really have fun?" She practically vibrated in her seat, hoping to hear what she wanted.

"I did," He told her quietly, a small smile on his face as he watched her. He was not disappointed when she clapped her hands together and beamed at him. He wanted to tell her it was the most fun he could remember ever having but he thought that was a little heavy for lunch.

"You'll have to come to the concert with us next time," Tomoyo invited as they were walking back from the restaurant. She looked at her phone, "What time do you guys have to be back?"

Hiiragizawa looked at Li for the answer.

"What were you wanting to do?" Li wondered, trying to downplay that he wasn't concerned about it. He would never return to work if only he could spend all of his time with Kinomoto.

"It's such a beautiful day," Sakura announced, spinning around with her arms open. Her metal heel got caught in a groove in the sidewalk and she stumbled.

Li laughed and put his arm around her to steady her, "Maybe somewhere Kinomoto can sit down."

She glared playfully as he retracted his arm. "Let's ride bicycles though the park!"

Tomoyo chuckled at her friend, "Silly, we don't own any bikes!"

"Oh," She deflated.

"We'll do that another time," Li promised and smiled at her when she hooked her arm within his as the foursome walked down the street.

"I think the park sounds like a great idea," Hiiragizawa suggested, trying not to chuckle at how lovesick his stoic cousin was acting.

"We could get bread and feed the ducks!" Sakura cheered, squeezing Li's arm closer to her.

"You're not really supposed to feed them bread," He told her and at her shocked face continued. "It's like junk food for them. It would be better if we had feed or cracked corn."

"How do you know that?" Tomoyo asked between giggles.

He shrugged, "I have a lot of useless knowledge."

"It's very useful now," Sakura consoled. "and I won't contribute to the obesity of the ducks any longer!"

"Where are we going to get feed or cracked corn around here Dr. Quackins?" Hiiragizawa teased.

"Let's go in here," Tomoyo said suddenly and grabbed Hiiragizawa's arm before darting into a restaurant.

"Do you think this will work?" Sakura looked at him with wide eyes.

"I have no idea," He replied, honestly.

But not even two minutes later they ran out laughing and carry plastic bags filled with cracked corn. The walk to park didn't take long and they spent hours talking and feeding the ducks. There was one particular duck that Sakura said reminded her of Li. It was a duckling with brown and yellow feathers. He was quiet and refused to follow the others. But in the end, he would always find his way back to the group. She didn't mention the similarities to anyone for fear that he would get embarrassed.

"I'm glad that I got to see you," Li told her quietly, once they were walking back.

Sakura smiled brightly and the sun seemed pale in comparison. "Me too," She replied, tucking her arm once again into his.

"I have to tell you something," He admitted in a whisper.

She gestured for him to continue when he didn't.

"I'm going out of town," He blurted out after a few moments of silence.

"Really?" She looked excited. "For vacation?"

"No," He made a face. "For work."

She smiled at his silly face and wondered if he had ever shown his playful side to anyone else. Regardless, she felt lucky. "Well I'm sure it will fun! For how long?"

"Six to ten weeks, depending on how it goes," He avoided her gaze.

She gasped out loud before she could stop herself. "That's a really long time," Sakura commented unnecessarily. "I would think that a president would have to do that stuff. When do you leave?"

Li gave her a weird look before realizing that he had never explicitly told her his position. He wondered briefly what she thought he did. He stopped short to answer her question and grimaced. "Tomorrow."

"So soon?" She asked in a small voice.

"Yes," He told her regretfully before realizing they had arrived at his work. He raised his arms, "I guess this is goodbye."

She shook her head. "It's a see you later," Sakura hugged him briefly, and tightly, before dragging a surprised Tomoyo from an equally shocked Hiiragizawa.

* * *

Its really difficult to try to recreate something that is gone so please give me another chance.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any songs I mention!

Author: Alleycat

Story: Purely Coincidental

She was a free spirit and he a successful business man. She didn't care for love and he didn't have the time for it. Two strangers meet in an empty movie theater and nothing is ever the same.

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter sorry for your wait and thanks so much for the responses! Beware the chapter is fluffy lol

Chapter 7

"So don't go away, say what you say

But say that you'll stay,

Forever and a day,

In the time of my life

Cause I need more time

Yes, I need more time

Just to make things right

Me and you, what's going on?"

~ Oasis, "Don't Go Away"

FIRST FRIDAY: March 11

Sakura woke up at her regular time, forgetting that Li was out of town. She got ready, picking out an outfit through bleary eyes.

Tomoyo peeked her head through the door. "You're still going?"

"Huh?" was Sakura's intelligent reply.

"Since Li was out of town, I figured you wouldn't go."

Her shoulders fell, "I forgot." She eventually climbed back into bed forgetting to set her alarm clock.

She woke up late for her class. She had yoga pants on and a t shirt. So to save time, she wore her pajamas to class and just grabbed her tennis shoes. She ignored the weird looks as she darted across the campus.

Her teacher glared as she snuck in but didn't comment further than that. She was never late to this class because of her meeting with Li so it was okay.

SECOND FRIDAY: March 18

Sakura decided she would go to the bakery, and set off in a positive mood. She grinned at strangers and waited patiently in the long line. Though it seemed to take forever, she was happy when she put in her order. When she received her tray, she could not see an available seat.

She sighed before going back up to the counter and asking for a to go bag. She gave the employee a small smile before trudging to class.

THIRD FRIDAY: March 25

She went to the bakery a bit early, hoping for a seat this time.

The line wasn't as long so she tried think of an alternative to her regular order. It would make her day more exciting.

"Did you and Syaoran Li break up?" The girl behind the counter asked when it was her turn. She had the customary uniform, a polo shirt, khakis, and a green apron.

Sakura gave her a weird glance, wondering how everyone seemed to know his name. "He's out of town and no we're just friends."

The girl let out a big sigh, as if in relief. "I'm so happy to hear that because it would have been awkward to ask you to give him this." She handed her a piece of paper.

Sakura grabbed it hesitantly and opened it. It was the girl's name and phone number. "He's not back in town for a couple weeks," She warned her.

The girl smiled and waved off her concerns before asking what she wanted.

Sakura got her regular order.

FOURTH FRIDAY: April 1

"Happy Birthday!" Tomoyo screamed while jumping on Sakura's bed.

"AH!" She jumped up and clutched at her heart.

Tomoyo giggled before sitting on the edge of her bed. "So how's the birthday girl?"

"Tired," She told her, laying back down and shutting her eyes.

"That is it!" Tomoyo wrenched her covers off, "You need to get up and call him right now."

"What?" Sakura didn't move.

"Call Li, I can't take you being so down on your birthday." She handed her the cell phone on her dresser.

"I don't have his number," Sakura mumbled.

Tomoyo thought for a moment. "How about you visit Hiiragizawa after class and ask for it?"

Her eyes were wide. "You think that would be okay?"

"I know that would be okay," Tomoyo patted her friend's hand before giving her the outfit she had made especially for her birthday day.

"Mr. Li is away on business," The security guard warned her.

She smiled, "I'm here for Hiiragizawa. Is he in?"

"Yes," He gestured for her to through.

She knocked on his door hesitantly. She had to ask for directions many times and she wondered if they thought she was trespassing. The glances she was getting proved that to be correct.

Hiiragizawa waved her in with a big smile before ending his phone call. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

She fidgeted and picked at her light green dress, nervous to ask him. She didn't know why because he had never been anything but extremely polite. "I was wondering if you could give me Li's phone number or email address or whatever. It's been a really long time since I've talked to him and I would like to since it's my birthday."

His eyes sparkled mischievously, "You know if it was my choice, I would. But what kind of cousin would I be if I just gave his number to anyone?"

Sakura nodded, trying not to appear ungrateful.

"But," He drew out the word and tried not to grin at her perking up. "If I called him and asked him myself then I think it would be okay."

Before she could respond, he put his phone on speaker and dialed his number. Sakura listened to the loud ring as her heart beat furiously. She wondered if this was a good idea anymore.

"What?" His gruff voice answered.

"Dear cousin, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Hiiragizawa smiled across the desk at Sakura.

"You're always interrupting me," He replied, annoyed.

Insanely happy to hear his voice even from a speaker, Sakura had to smother the urge to giggle at his anger.

"Well I'll just let Miss Kinomoto know-"

"What did you say?" Li interrupted, his voice dangerous.

"Miss Kinomoto and I are just hanging out and she wanted to say hi." Hiiragizawa gave Sakura a pointed look and she gulped.

"Hi," She called feebly.

Li inhaled loudly. "Hello," He was quiet for a moment. "Why are you with that-"

Hiiragizawa interrupted slowly but loudly, "So is it okay to give her your number?"

Li groaned, "You know it is! Now let me talk-"

"Okay, bye," Hiiragizawa called cheerfully before hanging up the phone. He looked at Sakura with a wide smile. "So I guess he approves."

She smiled easily and put his number into her phone, "Thank you."

"No problem. Now we have sat here too long without me wishing you a happy birthday. So," He opened his mouth to say it when a beeping interrupted him. He pushed the intercom.

"Li is on line one."

Hiiragizawa smiled, "Tell him that I am busy."

She beeped back a second later. "He told me I am fired unless I convince you to take the call."

He chuckled at Sakura's gasp, "I'll take the call."

"Let me talk to-" His furious voice yelled into the room before Hiiragizawa hit the RI button.

Sakura had never heard his voice like that but she had a feeling it wasn't unusual. She didn't feel scared though because she knew he wouldn't use it against her. He had been furious with her when she tumbled on his table and even then his tone didn't increase.

"So what are you doing for your birthday?" Hiiragizawa wondered, bringing Sakura out of her stupor.

"Something small with my friends and you're welcome to come," She invited him.

"I would love to," He said with a sincere grin. "Are you sure though?"

"Of course," She grabbed her purse and stood up. "I have to go but Tomoyo would love to see you there too."

"And I her," He said charmingly, his sapphire eyes sparkling.

She told him the bar before rushing out. He waved goodbye as his secretary beeped that Li was on the phone again. Part of her wanted to stay and talk to him but Tomoyo was already going to kill her. She was supposed to stop by for a second before rushing home to get ready. According to her, hours were needed for her to get ready for her birthday.

She wanted something small and intimate but as Tomoyo was meticulously straightening and then curling her hair, she got the feeling it had grown. Her dress was beautiful. It was a green one shoulder dress that had a bow on her shoulder and a full skirt from her waist. She wore a sparkly silver belt that matched her shoes and caught the light as she moved.

"I love it," Sakura stood in the mirror and twirled, watching herself. "But isn't this a little much?"

"Not yet," Tomoyo grinned and placed a barrette in her hair. "Now you're perfect. And we're so behind schedule so let's go."

She rode in the cab, her leg twitching. She wanted to call Li but she had yet to have the time. It seemed a little rude to ask to have a moment alone after Tomoyo did so much for her. Then she walked into the bar and a bunch of people jumped out and yelled "Surprise!" She knew that anytime for her to call him would be sparse so she did the birthday girl thing and mingled.

She almost cried when she saw that her brother and father had decided to come. She talked to them and hugged them for as long as she could before the duties of being the guest of honor called. The whole cheerleading team was there as well as other people in her classes and school. She thanked everyone for coming and hoped that the food was good.

It wasn't very long before she had to cut the cake and her eyes were seeing stars from the amount of pictures that were being taken. It must have started a trend because she was constantly being pulled in every direction for pictures. She smiled me for every one even though she wasn't sure who some of the people were.

Chiharu had left earlier with her boyfriend who had a gotten a little too drunk and needed to sleep it off. Chiharu looked apologetic but Sakura waved her concerns away and thanked her for coming. Her family had left already too. She wanted them to stay longer but they had a long trip home. She told them that they were more than welcome to stay at her place but her father had an important lecture and her brother had to work.

"Take a picture with me?" Hiiragizawa asked, appearing out of nowhere.

Sakura nodded and Tomoyo appeared holding a fancy phone. "You're taking it with a phone?"

"He needs to email it to someone immediately," Tomoyo said mysteriously while winking at them.

Sakura shrugged and posed for the picture. Afterwards, the threesome plus Rika and Naoko were talking and eating cake.

"Your phone is ringing," Rika said politely to the gentleman who was whispering to Tomoyo. They seemed unaware that anyone else was in the room.

Sakura nudged him to get his attention and he grabbed the phone before silencing it apologetically. Sakura was able to see the picture of the caller which was the unsmiling but still handsome face of Syaoran Li. She excused herself for some fresh air, but her grabbed her phone which did not go unnoticed by Tomoyo.

She stood in front of the bar but a little ways away from the smokers and the entrance. She dialed his number and hit send with a deep breath. It rang and rang. She considered hanging up when he picked up.

"Hello?" He sounded out of breath, as if he had to run to reach the phone.

"Li?"

"Sakura?"

She bit her lip at the sound of her first name; he had never called her that before. She wanted to ask him if she could call him by his first name a long time ago but she didn't want him to feel pressured.

"I shouldn't have said that, it was rude to assume you'd be okay with-"

"Does that mean I can call you Syaroan?" She squealed excitedly.

"Of course," He replied with a chuckle, his voice changing completely. He was quiet for a moment, "I've been waiting for your call."

"You have?"

"Ever since you visited that horrible cousin of mine," He growled then calmed down. "Though it's okay now, you're away from him and talking to me."

"I wanted to call you earlier," She admitted. "But it's my birthday and we were on a tight schedule-"

"It's your birthday?" He interrupted.

"Yup," She told him with a smile, finally feeling like it was her birthday.

"I-I didn't know," His voice was devastated. "I would've come back for it."

"It's not a big deal," She soothed. "We'll celebrate when you get back."

"Damn Hiiragizawa!" He snapped. "It's not fair that he's there with you and I'm not."

"How'd you know that?" Sakura wondered. She had specifically not told him because she didn't want him to feel left out. If she had it her way, then he would be there but he wasn't.

"He sent me a picture of the two of you and then ignored my calls," He said angrily but paused. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, so how's the trip been?"

They talked for over an hour and Sakura was glad that it was a nice spring night. She hadn't brought a jacket but nothing could draw her away from the conversation. Hearing his voice and talking to him, she finally realized how much she had missed him and she wanted to tell him but was unsure of his reaction.

"There you are," Rika called in relief, holding the bar door open. "We were getting worried!"

Sakura pouted, "I guess that means I have to go," She said into the phone. "I don't want to."

"I wouldn't want to keep you from your birthday," He said sweetly.

"I miss you," She blurted out, needing him to hear it.

The silence was pronounced by her loud heartbeats. Was it too early?

"I miss you more," He whispered gently.

"You won't be a stranger, will you?" She continued, trying to prolong the conversation as much as necessary.

"Of course not," He protested.

They hung up and Sakura trudged back into the bar. The foursome drank some more and hung out. Sakura was happy to get to know Hiiragizawa even though he seemed to share a secret with Tomoyo that she wasn't allowed to know. They separated when the bar closed and he offered to share a cab with them. Even though he told her that he lived on the separate side of town, he insisted.

"I've got to see something," He told the two girls with a smile.

When they reached their apartment, it was no surprise to them that he handed the cab driver a bill and asked him to wait. The cab driver protested but silenced when he grabbed hold of the bill.

Once they reached their floor, Sakura gasp interrupted the quiet hallway.

A pink bicycle was sitting in front of their apartment door. It had a cruiser frame with a white with green stitching seat. The tires were white and lined with green. The handlebars were white with green stitching. Sakura was hesitantly reaching for it, when Tomoyo noticed an old man behind her.

"Miss Kinomoto?" He asked, holding a video camera.

She screamed and turned around before giggling. "You're Syaoran's friend aren't you?"

His smile widened, "You could say that."

"Did he-does that mean-" She stuttered, unable to ask.

"Yes, it's your present from Ma-," He cleared his throat. Wei remembered his instructions were not to include his usual title of Master because he didn't want Miss Kinomoto that he was so 'superfluous.' "Li. He was very upset to have missed your birthday."

Sakura took the offered card with shaking hands.

"Is that why you're recording it?" Tomoyo wondered from beside Hiiragizawa. "So he can experience her reaction as if he was here?"

The man nodded, his camera still trained on the girl who was wiping at her eyes.

"That's so romantic," Tomoyo whispered to the blue haired man. "Maybe we won't have to interfere after all."

"My cousin is too shy," He countered in an equally quiet voice. "It will take them years."

"Do you think it's okay to call him this late?" Sakura asked the grey haired man, completely ignoring the camera in her face. Her years with Tomoyo and her camera made them easy to ignore.

"I think he would like that very much," He told her with a soft smile.

"As fun as this party is, I think we should move this inside as it is two in the morning," Tomoyo giggled, grabbing her keys.

"Please come inside ," Sakura invited everyone, wheeling her bike into the newly opened apartment. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any songs I mention!

Author: Alleycat

Story: Purely Coincidental

She was a free spirit and he a successful business man. She didn't care for love and he didn't have the time for it. Two strangers meet in an empty movie theater and nothing is ever the same.

Author's Note: It soooo short and I am sorry. I hope this ties you over and sorry it had to happen.

Chapter 8

"And suddenly, I become part of your past

I'm becoming the part that don't last

I'm losing you and it's effortless"

~Fray, "Over My Head"

FIFTH FRIDAY: April 8

Sakura stretched and opened a bleary eye at the alarm clock. She sat up to turn it off and grabbed her phone and flipped it open. Sure enough, there was a message from Syaoran.

**Good morning. I hope you enjoy your strawberry scone. I wish I could join you.**

She giggled happily at the formal text and climbed out of bed.

"I must say you've been in a extremely good mood since your birthday," Tomoyo remarked when Sakura walked in living room.

"I'm always in a good mood," Sakura defended, hiding her phone out of view.

Tomoyo tutted, "I might have to start decorating your phone to your outfit because you're always holding it."

Sakura opened her mouth to argue when Tomoyo interrupted her, "I laid out your outfit today. I'll see you later."

She grabbed the rose colored dress and cream heels, ready to start the day.

"Did you ever give Li my number?" The brunette from two weeks ago asked when Sakura reached the counter.

"He's still out of town," She grimaced. "I'll be sure to give it to him when he gets back."

"Don't you talk to him?" She asked rudely. "Give it to him now! Guys like that don't stay single very long!"

Sakura agreed and went to hand her the money when the barista waved it away.

"Just please give him my number," She begged.

Her pleas were so desperate that as soon as she sat down, Sakura had her phone out. She wasn't sure how to approach him.

_I know someone who likes you…_

His response was instantaneous.

**Do you?**

She laughed out loud. He seemed interested but maybe he still needed some buttering up.

_Yes, she's very pretty._

**That is a compliment coming from you. Describe her.**

_She has brown hair and wears green a lot._

**I like brown hair and the color green. It is my favorite color.**

_She sees you every Friday._

There was no response and Sakura was convinced he was in a meeting when her phone began ringing.

"Hello?"

"Sakura?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"About that girl," He cleared his throat. "The women you said liked me?"

"What about her?"

She wasn't trying to be mean but her class was about to start. The only reason she answered was because her teacher hadn't arrived yet.

"I can't help but think that you were talking-"

"I knew you'd figure her out!" She cried triumphantly and slumped when her classmates glared at her. "I'll text you her phone number."

"But don't I already have-"

The teacher bustled in and began writing on the board.

"I'll talk to you later!"

As soon as class was over she turned her phone on and texted him the number, her name, and an apology for hanging up on him.

"And he still hasn't responded?" Tomoyo asked as she stirred the pot.

She was making some type of pasta with chicken when Sakura came home and asked her opinion. It had been bothering her that he never responded. Sure, he might be in a meeting but he always text her some type of something. Her phone had been silent in the past five hours.

"Maybe he lost service," Sakura offered from her barstool.

"I don't know," Tomoyo said politely, sure that she knew the real reason.

Sakura picked up on her tone, "Tell me."

"Don't you think that your clues could be misconstrued?"

"What do you mean?"

Tomoyo sighed loudly and faced her friend. "You gave him the wrong impression."

"What do you mean?" Sakura repeated, still no closer to understanding the situation.

"He thought you referring to yourself."

"What?" She stood in indignation. "No he didn't!"

"Look at your clues," Tomoyo turned the stove off before facing her friend. She grabbed her hands, "I'm not trying to be mean but brown hair and the color green? Who else could it be?"

Sakura ripped her hands out of Tomoyo's grip to cover her mouth. "You can't mean that he thinks I like him, can you?"

"That's exactly what I mean," Tomoyo replied, frustrated.

"But I don't," She said dully, falling back into her seat.

"Are you sure?" Tomoyo asked suspiciously.

"Positive."

Tomoyo knew she was telling the truth. Or what she thought the truth was. If you don't acknowledge something, then it doesn't exist. And because she was her best friend, she wasn't about to let her live in denial.

"I see you around him. You light up, you touch him, and you miss him! Miss I-hate-texting hasn't been without her phone since her birthday! I've never seen you like this," She deflated. "It has to mean something."

"I feel the same way about you!" Sakura argued with a stiffened spine. She seemed to get the strength that escaped Tomoyo. "Am I in love with you? Or my family?"

"You've known us your whole life," Tomoyo threw her hands up in the air. "And it takes you days to respond to your family. Why are you so scared of being in love?"

"It's not like that," Sakura told her again. "We're just friends."

And because Tomoyo wasn't making any progress, she let it go.

"Fine," Tomoyo agreed, sighing heavily. She grabbed two plates and added the pasta to them. She handed one to Sakura before sitting down at the kitchen table and fixed her best friend with an intense stare.

"Then watch your actions around him. Just make sure you're not giving him the wrong idea."

It wasn't their first argument but it was their first silent dinner.

Sakura cried herself to sleep that night.

The doubts plagued her.

_Am I giving him the wrong idea?_

SIXTH FRIDAY: April 15

She had let her phone die and never bothered to charge it. It was too much of a risk, hearing the text message noise or his ring tone and ignoring it.

Sakura didn't know how to act around him anymore.

She was herself and gave him the wrong idea. What could she do?

SEVENTH FRIDAY: April 22

"You woke up late again?" Tomoyo asked incredulously when she saw Sakura in her half sleep state.

"Yeah?" She shrugged and shuffled toward the refrigerator.

Tomoyo hesitated, "Is everything alright?"

She shut the fridge and faced her friend. She smiled brightly, "I've never been better."

EIGHTH FRIDAY: April 29

Tomoyo jumped at the sound of someone at the door.

Even though it was early in the morning, she was still creeped out by the heavy knock. Debating on whether or not to ignore it, she got up and made her footsteps as light as possible. She peeked at the eye hole and relaxed when she saw the familiar midnight blue hair.

She stood up straight and fixed her hair before swinging open the door.

"Hey Hiiragizawa," She smiled and placed herself awkwardly at the door.

"Is Kinomoto around?" He asked with a tight smile.

"She left early," Tomoyo gestured for him to come inside.

He walked inside, "Good."

Tomoyo was a little more than confused. "What's going on?"

He sighed loudly and collapsed. "I was hoping you would know."

She sat down on the couch next to him.

"Syaoran's been freaking out, what happened between them?"

Tomoyo paled.

"He says that she won't take his calls. Her phone's always off."

"What?" Her hands shook as she avoided his eyes.

"Yeah, he's half ready to fly here and ruin a great business deal." He stood up, strengthened by his speech and began pacing. "I thought she was good for him but now she's destroying everything he's worked for."

Tomoyo wanted to tell him it was her fault and explain what she was really trying to do. He did not appear to notice her anymore as he tore a hole in the carpet.

He stopped suddenly and stared at her.

She jumped almost as if he could read her mind. Right now, she wasn't so sure he couldn't.

"Tell me what's going on," He demanded.

"I'll fix it," She promised because she had to. It was her fault the whole mess had started. She could ruin a huge corporation for her pushing.

"Really?" He asked, giving her an awed stare.

She nodded and before she knew what was going on, he shoved a ringing phone in her face. "What-" She began but stopped when she heard Li's desperation.

"Is she alright? What did she say?"

"Li?"

"Daidouji?" He responded, just as confused.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Is Sakura okay? I've been so worried." His voice cracked.

"She's fine," Tomoyo could almost feel the guilt suffocating her.

He cleared his throat, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," She assured him. "We've had an argument that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," She told him with determination.

She would fix this.

* * *

I won't be able to update til at least after October 19. I skipped studying and paper writing to get this out. I hope it was worth it lol.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any songs I mention!

Author: Alleycat

Story: Purely Coincidental

She was a free spirit and he a successful business man. She didn't care for love and he didn't have the time for it. Two strangers meet in an empty movie theater and nothing is ever the same.

Author's Note: Hope it was worth it! It shouldn't be so long to my next updated, youll just have to convince me.

Also, happy early birthday to elfenknight! Hope your birthday is wonderful!

Chapter 9

"Weep for yourself, my man,  
You'll never be what is in your heart  
Weep Little Lion Man,  
You're not as brave as you were at the start  
Rate yourself and rake yourself,  
Take all the courage you have left  
Wasted on fixing all the problems  
That you made in your own head

But it was not your fault but mine  
And it was your heart on the line  
I really f-ked it up this time  
Didn't I, my dear?"

-Mumford & Sons, "Little Lion Man"

EIGHTH FRIDAY: April 29

Sakura had barely opened the door when Tomoyo spoke.

"We need to talk."

"Okay," Sakura said slowly and sat in the chair. She placed her bag on the floor and gave her best friend her complete attention. "What's up?"

"Why have you been ignoring Li?"

Sakura groaned, "Not this again!"

Tomoyo ignored her dramatics. "You didn't answer my question!"

"How did you know?" Sakura was curious.

"Hiiragizawa came by because Li was so worried that he was skipping business meetings. He said he was ruining something that he had worked a long time for because of you. "

Sakura burst into tears, her hands hiding her face.

"What are you doing Sakura?"

Her shoulders shook as the sobbing continued.

"You convinced this guy to be your friend, knowing that he had never been close to anyone and then cut him off out of nowhere. Regardless of your feelings, how was this fair to him?"

"It's not," She agreed through her cries. "I just didn't know how to act around him."

"And I shouldn't have pushed you or assumed I knew what he was feeling," Tomoyo sat by on the floor by her friend and laid her head on Sakura's knees. "I thought I was helping."

"It's my fault," Sakura wiped furiously at her tears. "I never should have taken it out on him."

Tomoyo sighed loudly. "I started it."

"I'm not mad at you," Sakura told her as she laid a hand on her shoulder. "I never was."

"I am sorry," Tomoyo reiterated.

The room was silent for a second.

"Do you think he hates me?" She wondered, fighting back a batch of new tears.

"Of course not," Tomoyo admonished. She got up and pulled Sakura to her feet. "Get in there and call him!"

"Are you sure?"

Tomoyo pushed her and Sakura barely had time to grab her bag before she pushed her into her room and shut the door.

"I don't want to hear a peep from you until you talk to him!" She shouted through the door.

Sakura laughed and grabbed her phone from her dresser. She had stopped carrying it after she let it die. There was no point in carrying it if she couldn't use it. It also made her sad every time she saw it in her purse. It took her more than a few minutes to track down her charger.

She sat on her bed and waited. When she realized it wasn't turning on for anytime soon, she laid back and thought of what she should say. What could she say? Her reverie was interrupted by her phone making noise and symbolizing it was turning on. She leapt from her bed to the outlet and grabbed her phone. She had reached his number when a screen popped up and said she had 13 voicemails.

She debated on skipping them in case they were from _him._ Before she thought anymore, she pressed 'Call.'

You have 13 new messages, A mechanical voice told her.

She pressed the star key to fast forward to the direct message.

_Hey, it's Syaoran. Sorry I never texted you back yesterday. I think we had a misunderstanding. Just call me back when you get this._

**You have 12 new messages. Next new message**

_Hello, it's Syaoran. I am not sure if you got my message. I called you yesterday and I have not heard from you since. I know it has not been that long but usually you respond. So once you get this, just text or call me. Whatever is most convenient for you…_

**You have 11 new messages. Next new message**

_Are you mad at me? I apologize for whatever I did. I truly am sorry if I have upset you in any way. Please just respond to me so I can know what I did. Okay?_

**You have 10 new messages. Next new message**

_I am really starting to get worried. It's been a week and nothing from you. Why is your phone always going straight to voicemail? Are you okay?_

**You have 9 new messages. Next new message**

T_his message is for from the public library. Your book you requested is-_

**Message deleted.** **You have 8 new messages. Next new message**

_It's me again. I-just call me back. Please._

**You have 7 new messages. Next new message**

_Why aren't you answering the phone? I called twice and you hit the ignore button both times. As your older brother, I know you are not studying at this time. You must be up to something!_

**Message deleted. You have 6 new messages. Next new message**

_Sakura? I talked to the girl at the café and she said you haven't been in for two weeks. How do I know you're okay? She told me she would call if she sees you. I hate that we are reduced to this. _

**You have 5 new messages. Next new message**

_Sakura honey, it's your father. I called because Touya is convinced something is wrong. He wouldn't stop until I gave in. I know how you busy you get sometimes. Just remember to take care of yourself, I love you. Bye._

**You have 4 new messages. Next new message**

_I don't know what I expect anymore or why I even try. I called Eriol because I have no one else to turn to. _

**You have 3 new messages. Next new message**

_It's Tomoyo, why haven't you been answering your phone? Anyway, I'm on my way home and wanting to know what you want for dinner. I'll just pick up something you don't like as punishment for not answering my phone calls. Probably too busy talking to Li… _

**You have 2 new messages. Next new message**

_Hey Sakura it's Westely. Just calling to see if you changed your mind on that dinner date. Me, you, and a candlelit dinner sounds like a plan. You know you want to… _

**Message deleted. You have 1 new message. Next new message**

_I just talked to Daidouji and she told me you guys had an argument. I know you're okay now and that I should leave you alone. Sorry for all the messages. I wish there was a way I could delete them before you listen, if you even listen to them._

Sakura felt worse than she did after Tomoyo's confrontation. She was a horrible person. Who did this to someone they considered a friend? Also, how did Westely get her number?

She had to call him now more than ever. She had to make him see that she did not mean it and she was being stupid. The rings were punctuated by the sound of her heart beat.

"Li here."

"Syaoran? It's me Sakura," She tensed waiting for the reaction except there was none. "Hello?"

"I'm still here. What is your reason for calling?" His voice was stiff in its politeness but it still warmed her heart.

"I just wanted to-"

"I am really sorry but I do not have time for this." His words were rushed but Sakura couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

She didn't know if it was because it was the first mean thing he had ever said to her, because she deserved it or she was just turning into a crybaby, but she burst into tears. "Okay," Sakura agreed trying to keep the tears out of her voice.

"Are you crying?" He asked sharply.

"No," She sniffled.

"Be honest."

"You hate me," She wailed, feeling like a fool. "And I deserve it!"

"I do not hate you," He responded immediately. "Really there's no reason to cry."

"Yes there is!" She argued petulantly.

He sighed heavily. "I don't like it when you cry. Just please stop."

"Okay," She hiccupped, trying to pull herself together.

He was probably scared out of his mind. She probably ruined things even more.

"It's been three weeks. Why are you calling me now?"

"Because I am a horrible person."

"You are not," He defended quietly.

"Is is inappropriate to say that I've missed you? And felt terrible the whole time?"

"Yes it is because that is a lie. You could not have missed me much if you can't even pick up a phone."

His words were harsh but she knew she deserved them.

"What can I do to make this better?"

"Not everything can be fixed," He warned her.

Sakura felt nauseous. "I'll do anything. I have my tuition money and I'll buy a plane ticket and convince you in person."

"Are you insane?" He asked with a laugh. "What about your education?"

"What about it?" She retorted. "I care more about you than any class or grade. Just tell me where you are."

"Definitely not."

"I remember where you were three weeks ago, I'll just start there."

"You better not," He threatened.

"You don't want to see me that bad?" Tears once again pricked at her eyes.

"No," He told her gruffly. "You are not allowed to do that. You did this. Now I really have to go."

He hung up before she could reply and she was left staring at her phone.

NINTH FRIDAY: May 6

Despite the hurried goodbye, Syaoran was still responding to her calls and text messages. There was a reserved quality that she hadn't seen since the beginning of their relationship but she was okay with that. It made her sad but she realized she needed to earn his trust again.

And she would get it back.

"Sakura, are you even listening?" Emiko whined.

They were having a quick emergency cheerleading meeting in the morning. As soon as Sakura sat down in the room, she began daydreaming and had missed the first ten minutes of the meeting.

"Maybe she would listen if you would get to the point," Chiharu snapped, rubbing her temples.

Emiko looked shocked for a second before rolling her eyes. "I guess I have to start at the beginning so Sakura can hear."

She ignored the groans from most of the cheerleaders.

"I have to be at my first class in 15 minutes and I cannot be late. Maybe you could give us the Cliff Notes version," Naoko suggested helpfully.

Emiko nodded and restarted. "So I bought the cutest costume and it was on sale too because it's so far from October."

"Really, what does this have to do with anything?" Chiharu asked bluntly.

Emiko tsked. "The cheerleading squad is supposed to host the annual party. I thought we could do a costume party. What do you guys thinks?"

Susumu agreed immediately. "I think that is a wonderful idea!"

"I love it," Naoko whispered to Chiharu and Sakura, both who nodded.

"All in favor," Sakura asked. She had to do this as cheerleading captain before they could make a decision and she had more important things on her mind than a party.

Only a few people disagreed.

"Motion is moved," Sakura announced and began to gather her stuff. "Let's have some ideas by our meeting tomorrow."

She was halfway down the hall when she heard Chiharu calling her.

"You really ran out of there," She commented, when she finally reached her. She saw her glance nervously at her phone. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing," Sakura responded but jumped when her phone rang. "I have to take this." She hurried outside so she would not disturb anyone.

"You are so in trouble," A familiar voice growled, sending her heart into overdrive.

"Did you not like them?" She pouted, she had spent a lot of money and put a lot of time into it.

"No," He amended himself with a laugh. "I love them. It's just not usual for a man to get flowers from a woman at work. My business associates are most amused."

Sakura laughed, "Did you try the scones?"

"Yes," He chuckled with her. "They're not as good as our place but still delicious."

"I'm glad." And she was, her smile was so wide that it almost hurt.

"I just called to-"

There was a commotion where the phone sounded muffled and when she was able to hear again, it was not Syaoran.

"Ms. Kinomoto, this is Li's business partner."

"Hi," She responded confused.

"I just wanted to tell you that I have never seen Li blush or smile like that in my life." He had a booming laugh. "I told him I got to meet this girl."

"I would love to," Sakura promised, secretly happy that Syaoran had responded so positively.

"I'll make sure he brings you next time. We're always doing business with each other. Now he's dancing like there's something wrong with him, I think that means he wants to talk to you."

"Sorry about that," Syaoran told her when he had received the phone back.

"Were you really dancing?" She teased.

"No," He defended, sounding embarrassed. "I was just trying to get the phone back."

"I believe you," She placated him. "It seems like you're really busy so I'll let you go."

"Okay," He agreed. "Can I call you later?"

His voice was hesitant and it warmed her whole body.

"Of course," She agreed happily, already counting the minutes until then. "I miss you so much."

Before he could respond, she hung up the phone. Sakura took a few calming breaths and fanned her face.

"What was that?" Chiharu wondered, appearing out of nowhere.

Sakura jumped and blushed harder, "Nothing."

"As I live and breathe, Sakura blushing." Chiharu teased and grabbed her friend's arm. "You'll tell me one day."

"I'll tell you once I figure everything out myself."

Chiharu agreed before dragging her off to class.


	10. Chapter 10

Purely Coincidental

She was a free spirit and he a successful business man. She didn't care for love and he didn't have the time for it. Two strangers meet in an empty movie theater and nothing is ever the same.

Chapter 10

"I am not to speak to you,

I am to think of you when I sit alone or wake at night alone.

I am to wait,

I do not doubt I am to meet you again.

I am to see to it that I do not lose you."

~Walt Whitman, "To a Stranger"

"I'm talking to you  
But you're not listening  
I don't know what to do  
My heart is blistering  
Writing this song  
Tell me I'm not wrong

I close up my mouth  
When you're around now  
Suffocating in doubt  
I can't make a sound  
In your sundrenched world "

~ Joshua Radin, "Sun-Drenched World"

"So when's Li coming home?" Tomoyo asked Sakura when they were doing homework in the living room.

It was a tradition that started in elementary school that they would get together and do their homework. At first, it was because they had the same classes but it grew. It did not matter if they weren't in the same group or even in the same class. They liked to ask each other for help or get another's perspective if the other couldn't contribute.

"Very soon," Sakura glanced at her phone in habit. He had text her that he had a client dinner and would call afterwards.

"He didn't tell you the date," Tomoyo questioned curiously.

"No," Sakura pouted. "He said it should be a surprise."

Tomoyo tutted. "It's not nice to keep things from friends. Especially friends who would like to know that her best friend is throwing a costume party and hasn't even brought it up yet."

Sakura groaned and put her notebook on the floor. "How did you find out?"

"Please like that gossipy cheerleader didn't tell everyone! You shouldn't be surprised," Tomoyo admonished.

"That's true," Sakura laughed at Tomoyo's expecting expression. "So what do you have in mind?"

"I'm so glad you asked," Tomoyo pulled out a sketch pad from nowhere and began narrating her drawing.

"Where do you get this stuff?" Sakura asked in wonderment.

"I got the idea from that movie I watched that you refused to watch with me," Tomoyo said haughtily but ruined it with a smile.

"I like it but doesn't it seem like a little much?" Sakura wondered.

Tomoyo looked offended. "When is anything I do ever too much?"

They were both silent before dissolving into giggles. Sakura lay on the floor and stared at the ceiling, her homework completely forgotten.

"Why do you think he doesn't want me to know when he's coming back?"

She tried to disguise the hurt but it was clear as day to Tomoyo.

"I don't know," She replied honestly. "Maybe he wants to surprise you."

"Or maybe he doesn't want to see me again," Sakura shot back.

Before Tomoyo could argue and tell her that she was being silly, Sakura's phone rang. With an obvious happiness, Sakura grabbed it and ran into her room. Tomoyo was caught off guard by abrupt departure but took the solace in stride. She smiled as an idea dawned on her.

He picked up after a few rings. "To what do I owe this pleasure Daidouji?"

"Hiiragizawa?" She asked with a laugh, used to his charms. "I was wondering if you could help me solve a mystery."

"This feels wrong," Sakura commented for the fifth time. "If he wanted me there he would've told me."

"Do you think his own cousin would tell us if Li did not want you to know?"

Sakura wasn't sure that this was a good question as Hiiragizawa was a mischievous cousin.

Without waiting for a reply, Tomoyo continued. "We have to hurry because his plane lands soon and there's no point in the surprise if we're not there when he walks out of the terminal."

Sakura agreed and let herself be pushed out the door.

Once they were inside the taxi, the nerves began to creep up on her. She repeatedly wondered if this was the right thing to do after treating him so horribly. She should respect his privacy and his life, even if he no longer wanted her to be a part of it.

"What's wrong," Tomoyo questioned with a sigh. She thought this would make her best friend happy but now she just looked sad.

"Nothing," Sakura lied, willing her hands to stop their shaking.

"Sakura."

"I think I'm getting sick," Sakura blurted.

"Sick?" Tomoyo repeated dully, not quite believing her.

"I mean my hearts been racing lately and I'm sweaty. I have trouble sleeping and I'm not eating much," Sakura blabbed.

"You feel like this all the time?"

"No," Sakura admitted. "Only sometimes."

"Only when?" Tomoyo asked but she knew the answer. This time she was not going to push her friend into realizing her feelings. She had to come to that on her own.

"I don't know," Sakura replied frustrated. "It's probably just the weather."

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. Tomoyo wanted to ask her how her test went earlier that day but Sakura looked like she was in deep thought. She wouldn't interrupt her just in case she stumbled onto something big.

"Are you excited?" Tomoyo asked as they exited the cab.

"Yeah," She agreed breathlessly. She straightened her green cardigan and pulled at her satin button up. "How do I look?"

"Amazing," Tomoyo grabbed her friend and started dragging her to the terminal.

Sakura ran her fingers through her hair. "Are you sure?"

Tomoyo opened her mouth to reply when she heard the announcement that Li's plane had landed. She groaned and quickened their pace. They could still make it in time if they hurried.

"Daidouji!" A familiar voice called and they turned to see Hiiragizawa standing with a woman. She was older but still quite beautiful. The pair made their way over to them.

He opened his mouth to start the introduction when people starting exiting. Sakura unable to grasp anything beyond that she was about to see Syaoran for the first time in ten weeks turned in anticipation. She practically bounced in place waiting for a glimpse of him. She was finally rewarded with an obstructed view as he walked into the busy terminal.

Unable to contain her excitement, Sakura darted forward without a word to her friends and the mysterious woman.

Reaching Syaoran was harder than she thought and so she began weaving through the moving people.

Syaoran had to blink a couple of times before realizing that the bouncing head of hair was indeed Sakura. Instead of questioning her appearance, he acted on instinct and rushed forward.

It had been ten weeks since he had seen her face. Ten long weeks in which he had to attend monotonous board meetings and make chatter with presidents of companies. Ten weeks of pretending he cared about anything anybody said when all he wanted to do was be by this beautiful girl's side.

The distance had seemed impossible when she started ignoring him.

Their interactions, as brief as they may be, revived him through the beginning of his trip. He didn't care about the roaming charges and he secretly was paying part of Sakura's bill as well. _Being a billionaire did have its perks._

When she stopped responding, he stopped attending meetings, parties, and any other social trivial thing.

He didn't leave his hotel room for days at a time.

His employees went in his place and made his apologies as sulked in his hotel room. He cursed his feelings for a girl who could sever ties with him so easily.

He wished he could cut her out of his life too.

But she was the only thing who made his life alive. Without her, his world was muted and stale.

He wasn't living; he was surviving.

To say that she had hurt him was an understatement.

Sakura took his heart and ripped it to shreds without even realizing it.

So when she called and apologized and began crying, he knew there was no way that he would not forgive her.

She was his everything.

But now he was smart, he taped his heart back up and hid it from her.

Then she sent him flowers and he feared he had not hid it well enough.

When they were close enough, she threw herself at him.

Syaoran was shocked but he caught her anyways and twirled her around. When he finally set her down, he noticed how she clung to him. This was new but not entirely unwelcome. Her sweet scent surrounded him and he buried his head in her hair. She smelled like perfection.

"I've missed you so much," Sakura mumbled into his chest.

He didn't respond but gripped her tighter; his head still buried in her neck. He was about to take a deep breath to get one last taste before removing himself enough to see her mesmerizing eyes when she was wrenched from his arms. He was left grasping at the air like an idiot when his face drained.

Sakura gave Tomoyo a weird look. "What was that for?"

"Mother?" Syaoran gaped at the presence that was in his view now that he wasn't connected to Sakura. In his shock he was rude, "What are you doing here?"

She watched her son with narrowed eyes. Her dark hair was pulled back and her lips pursed and red. "My son has been on a trip for ten weeks and he is surprised I am welcoming him back."

She was beautiful and Sakura was about to vomit on her pretty shoes. She had thrown herself on Syaoran in front of his mom? This was probably the worst first impression ever. She wondered if she could sneak away and die of embarrassment in solitude.

Tomoyo's grip and warning look was enough to tell her that she wasn't getting away.

Her eyes slide over to Sakura, who turned bright red. "I guess my importance has been usurped."

This seemed to knock some sense into Syaoran. "Mother this is my uh-I mean this"

Sakura stepped forward at his stumbling. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto, it's a pleasure."

"You and my son seem very close." She commented much to Syaoran's displeasure.

Sakura did not know if she should respond so she didn't.

Tomoyo, always a gem in awkward situations, took control. "I'm Tomoyo Daidouji and I'm also a friend of your son's."

"I had no idea my son was so popular," She replied stiffly.

"How could he not be?" Sakura teased, poking Syaoran in the side.

He squirmed away from her, blushing.

"Let's take this somewhere private," Hiiragizawa offered, speaking for the first time. He had been watching with interest at the whole interaction. He was hoping, inviting both Kinomoto and Yelan, that they would meet before Syaoran got off the plane. His plan was ruined when Kinomoto darted to meet him. Now they were starting to attract attention and soon they would realize who Syaoran is. "Wei is outside with the car."

"Why is he outside?" Sakura whispered to Syaoran as he led her outside, his hand on the small of her back.

Syaoran shrugged, more focused on her than listening.

"I am so sorry," Sakura told him when she was sure no one could hear. She tried to blink away the tears. "This is why you didn't want me here."

"What are you talking about?" He asked when her words caught up to him.

"This is why you wouldn't tell me when you came back." Sakura shielded her face with her hair as they walked. "You didn't want me to meet your mom."

"That's not it," He protested.

Sakura continued walking as if she didn't hear him. Frustrated, he grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him.

"The real reason I did not want you to know is because I wanted to surprise you," He told her.

Sakura tried to smile but it was obvious she didn't believe him.

"The first time I saw you I did not want to be wearing jeans and a hat," He admitted, avoiding her eyes.

Sakura smiled brightly, convinced by his shyness.

"I think you look handsome in anything," Sakura confessed before running to catch up to the others who were already waiting in the limousine (limousine!).

Syaoran's cheeks warmed and he rushed after her.

* * *

Sakura sat in the back of the car and fidgeted.

It was just her and Syaoran now that Wei had dropped everyone off. She wondered if she should slide down away from him but she missed him and liked the feeling of their legs touching.

That was normal, right?

"Sakura," He began.

Sakura tore her eyes away from the window to look at man sitting next to her.

"I have been waiting until I got back to tell you-" His voice dropped off and he turned away from her.

"To tell me what?" Sakura prompted when she was sure that he was not going to continue.

"Sakura," He repeated, looking back at her and into her eyes.

Her heart started beating so fast she was sure she would have a heart attack before he told her.

Then he kissed her.

Sakura froze.

He melded his lips against hers, moving with a roughness that surprised Sakura. His hand caressed her face and Sakura thought that maybe she should respond but her body would not let her.

Finally, Syaoran pulled back. He saw her shocked look and his face crumpled. "I'm sorry I should not-"

Before he could finish the sentence, Sakura pounced on him.

She kissed him a ferocity she had never felt before. She had stopped thinking and just concentrated on feeling.

And what a feeling it was.

Lips against lips and her body pressed against his as she straddled him.

It felt good, so good. And right.

She wondered why she had never tried this before. The hands she had seen and admired so many times crawled up her thigh with a maddening pace. She wanted to not only beg him to put her out of her misery but to never stop.

She awoke with a start.

Her breathing was quick as she sat up in her darkened room. The clock on her nightstand said 4:15.

And she screamed.

She continued screaming as she ran into Tomoyo's room and fell down on the bed, hoping to suffocate herself.

Tomoyo, who had just been woken up, started freaking out. "What's going on? Are you okay Sakura? Is someone hurt?"

"No," Sakura was still laying face down, her voice muffled. "It's worse."

Tomoyo rolled her onto her side. "Seriously, what is going on?"

"I had a dream," Sakura started hesitantly, looking at the ceiling.

Tomoyo let out a big sigh of relief, "Was it scary?"

"Very," Sakura breathed but refused to elaborate

"What happened?" Tomoyo asked and lay next to her friend. Maybe she would feel less self conscious if she didn't stare at her.

"Me and Syaoran," She started.

"Yes?" Tomoyo prompted, trying to hide her excitement,

Sakura covered her face up. "We did things, lover things."

"So?"

"So," Sakura screeched, sitting up. "This is insane. It's Syaoran. I mean he's like an old man compared to me."

"Seven years?" Tomoyo scoffed. "It's not like your 15, you're 21 years old. It's normal."

Sakura hesitated, "He is very good looking."

"Completely gorgeous," Tomoyo agreed, trying not to smile.

"Seven years might not be a long time to me but he seems so much older," Sakura admitted, horrified. "He's an adult and he probably thinks of me as a kid."

"I wouldn't say you were a kid," Tomoyo teased.

"What do you think this means?" Sakura wondered.

"I think this means you're attracted to him."

"Oh no," Sakura complained, hiding her face once again. "I was afraid of that. I hate having hormones."

"So," Tomoyo started after a few minutes of silence. "How was he?"

Sakura laughed, "Mind-blowing good. It was like nothing I've ever felt before."

"Just imagine the real thing."

Sakura pushed Tomoyo but her red face showed she was imagining it.

* * *

THE LINES WHERE THE DREAM STARTS-I originally did not include the line but it caused too much confusion lol

Sakura is on her way! Now she has realized she's attracted to him ooh first step!

I don't think it's going to be more explicit than that vagueness but there will be a greater emphasis placed on physical attraction.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I hope everyone is safe and has sooooo much fun. I know i did lol!

I wish I could have fit the costume party for halloween but it would have been rushed. That's next chapter!

Alleycat


	11. Chapter 11

Purely Coincidental

She was a free spirit and he a successful business man. She didn't care for love and he didn't have the time for it. Two strangers meet in an empty movie theater and nothing is ever the same.

A/N: I own nothing (not even the magazine I refer to).

Chapter 11

Mocking bird  
Can't you see?  
Little girl's got a hold on me like glue  
Baby I'm howling for you"

~The Black Keys, "Howlin' for You"

"Sorry about having to cancel Friday," Syaoran told her ruefully. "I asked that my meetings be in the afternoon only on Fridays but this one could not be switched."

"It's not a big deal," Sakura assured him.

She meant it.

They had decided to get together on Wednesday instead of their usual visit on Friday. Since they had to work around both their schedules, they could only fit in a couple of hours in the afternoon. The weather was nice and so Sakura asked if they could meet in the park by her school. Syaoran agreed.

"Mother asked about you," He announced after a few seconds.

Sakura's heart sped up, "What did she say?" She tried for nonchalance and failed.

"She liked you," Syaoran assured her before gesturing to an empty bench. It was the first one they had seen.

"Please," Sakura scoffed and plopped down on the wooden bench. "Your mother hates me."

Syaoran struggled, "Mother is very cold but do not mistake that for hatred."

Sakura softened. She shouldn't have assumed that because she hadn't been overly nice that his mother disliked her. "I'm sorry. I'm just pertinacious."

He looked amused. "Pertinacious?"

"Yeah," Sakura's face turned red. She hoped she hadn't used it wrong. She was saved by her phone ringing suddenly. When she saw her roommate and best friend's name, she politely excused herself.

"I looked like an idiot."

Tomoyo smothered a giggle. "Please tell me you did not use your word of the day."

"I did," Sakura admitted, her face burning. "I'm pretty sure I used it wrong."

Tomoyo snorted, "Why'd you even buy that thing anyway?"

"You know why," Sakura said quietly, glancing to make sure Syaoran wasn't close. He was still sitting on the bench with his phone out. He was typing furiously.

It made her feel special that he only brought his phone out when she was not around. Plus, she knew he was an important business man. How else could he afford his nice clothing?

"Why should Li care about your vocabulary?"

"Adults have expansive vocabulary," Sakura insisted. "If I sound intelligent maybe he won't think I'm an immature and stupid kid."

Tomoyo sighed loudly. "Do you really think that Li would pick his friends from their vocabulary?"

"Of course I don't think Syaoran would-" She paused when she heard a branch snap. She glanced at the bench and he was gone. She turned back to the tree and was confronted with Syaoran.

She jumped a mile high.

"What were you saying?" He asked, once she had calmed down. He took a step closer.

She gripped the phone tightly. "You scared me."

"You didn't answer my question," He teased, but she could see he was serious.

"Oh," She stuttered, trying to think of a way out. "I wasn't saying anything."

"I distinctly heard you say, and I quote, Of course I don't think Syaoran would," He stopped and gestured for her to continue.

She knew she was stuck.

"I was just saying that-" Sakura paused, trying to make it subtle.

Tomoyo whispered something about the costume party and Sakura almost sagged in relief.

She wasted no time. "The cheerleading squad is throwing a costume party. Tomoyo just wanted to know if you would go. Don't worry," She smiled brightly. "I told her you wouldn't be interested."

Syaoran looked hurt. "Why would you tell her that?"

"It's a college party full of college students. Why would that be fun to you?" Sakura asked kindly, not sure why he was upset. Last time she invited him to a bar, he wouldn't talk to her for days.

"I get it," He said dully, taking a step back. "You think I am old."

Sakura panicked. "No, I don't more like mature."

He blanched.

"You're not helping," Tomoyo said quietly into the phone.

"I would love for you to come," Sakura confessed, now scared of being anything less than honest. "I just didn't want you to feel obligated like last time."

"When is it?" Syraon asked after mulling over Sakura's explanation.

"Let me talk to him," Tomoyo announced loudly and Sakura dutifully handed the phone over.

Syaoran took it and hesitantly held it to his ear.

Sakura waited patiently and picked at her dress. It was white with painted blades of grass. Sakura thought the design was a little weird but Tomoyo said her eyes shined with the dress. Sakura wanted to look nice.

For reasons she did not care to think about.

"I'll have to check my schedule," He was saying.

His eyes were watching the whole conversation Sakura and she worked hard to act like she didn't notice.

"Are you sure that was the only thing that prevented you from asking?" Syaoran asked an hour later, when they had to part ways.

Sakura was surprised. "What else could it be?"

"I don't know," Syaoran said, even though it was obvious he had an idea in mind.

"I was honest before, I would love for you to come. But don't think you have to, only come if you can and want to," She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him quickly on the cheek before she could think before disappearing.

"What do you think?" Tomoyo asked, after she led Sakura to the full length mirror in her room.

She smoothed down the white fabric of her dress down. "I think I'm going to start sweating with this dress and a cape on."

Tomoyo waved her concerns away. "It is a chilly day and we'll be inside. There will be air conditioning."

"I'm going to look silly with this much clothes on," Sakura complained, grabbing the long red cape. It was beautifully made and lightweight but still a lot fabric.

"If you wanted to dress like a slut you shouldn't have asked me to make your clothes," Tomoyo glared at her friend. She wasn't really upset because she knew that was not what Sakura wanted.

Sakura protested, "I did not mean it like that."

"I know," Tomoyo said with a laugh before going into the bathroom to get herself ready.

"I'm so glad you're here," Chiharu greeted the pair when they entered the venue.

The cheerleading squad had decorated the room the day before so there was little to set up the day before. It looked like a quintessential Halloween party except it was in May.

"Emiko is trying to wear pasties and underwear as a costume." Chiharu explained as she dragged Sakura and Tomoyo toward the bathroom.

"What is wrong with this?" Emiko whined once the group was the bathroom. Chiharu had to do a special knock before Naoko would open the door. It was locked as soon as they entered.

Sakura blushed and Tomoyo choked at her basically naked figure.

Chiharu made an exasperated noise, "Contrary to what you believe, no one wants to see you naked."

"Don't you have anything else to wear?" Sakura asked, once she had found her voice again.

"Yes," Emiko sighed loudly, as if she could not understand the big deal.

A knock interrupted their conversation.

"Is the captain in there?"

"Yes I am," Sakura answered.

"It's time for your speech," The voice said.

Sakura groaned, "What speech?"

"An introduction," Naoko corrected, sensing her fear.

"I don't think I can," Sakura admitted, glad they were locked in a bathroom for the first time.

Tomoyo unlocked the door and pulled Sakura out. Chiharu called after them with promises to figure out the costume issue. Before she knew it, Sakura was on a makeshift platform and telling everyone she hoped they had a good time.

"See that wasn't so bad," Tomoyo consoled once she stepped off the platform.

"It was worse," Sakura wailed dramatically. "I stuttered like an idiot."

Tomoyo laughed but patted her arm. They decided to get something to eat with Naoko and Chiharu once they escaped the bathroom. The party started at 7 but most of the people in attendance were part of the clubs. Rika did not arrive until 8, dressed as a school girl.

The five girls danced on the side of the floor as the place filled up. It was extremely crowded by 9. Sakura was not surprised when she felt someone touch her. The reflex was to turn to see who it was, she hoped it wasn't Westley trying to grind on her again (it was!), and saw Syaoran. Even though she was in the middle of the dance floor, she was unable to move.

He was wearing black and he stood out in the sea of colors. His pants were fitted and he wore black leather boots. His black shirt had the first two buttons undone and revealed a part of his chest. His cape was tied at the nape of his neck. The only dash of color was in his belt.

He stared at her, not moving.

Tomoyo was dancing when she noticed Li.

"You made it!" She called going over to him while grabbing her camera out of her bag. She did not want to miss a second of their interaction. She pressed the record button before she had reached him. "You look great!"

"Who are you supposed to be?" Sakura joined her friend and left the others dancing.

"Peter," He whispered in her ear because the music was too loud.

"Like from my movie?" Sakura yelled, unable to keep her excitement off her face. She wasn't sure if it was because they were couple costumes or the proximity that was making her stomach flutter.

He nodded, smiling wolfishly.

"Then we have to dance," Sakura announced and grabbed his hand to lead him through the dancing people.

Tomoyo waved to Sakura before running to the DJ booth.

"The next couple songs are dedicated to the beautiful cheerleading captain that made this all possible!"

Sakura froze and looked to Syaoran, who was still allowing himself to be led. "This is so embarrassing!"

"Why?" He laughed, his eyes lighting up. He loved that she hated the attention. He was constantly surrounded by people who demanded it.

She groaned even louder when she heard Sam the Sham and the Pharaoh's "Little Red Riding Hood" start.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, with a flourished bow.

She laughed and immediately accepted. Sakura was unsure of how to dance to this song so they just held hands. When "Hungry like the Wolf" by Duran Duran came on they danced silly. They spent more of the time laughing than actual dancing. But when Fever Ray's "The Wolf" came on, Sakura panicked. There was no way that they could continue dancing like that.

She took a deep breath and made a choice.

She twisted so his arm was around her and her back was pressed against him. She took another deep breath and willed herself to calm down.

His arm tightened around her neck. "Is everything alright?"

She nodded and closed her eyes. She began to move slowly to the beat and he followed her lead. One arm gripped her hip but the other one remained draped possessively across her collar bone. It was an awkward embrace but their dancing felt intimate.

And sexual.

And right, so right.

Sakura relaxed into his embrace and let herself be surrounded by sandalwood and Syaoran.

"Do you want to watch the tape of you two dancing?" Tomoyo asked for the third time the following week.

"No," Sakura said resolutely as she walked the aisles.

"Why not?" Tomoyo insisted, following her with the cart.

"It's weird," Sakura grabbed her favorite cereal and put it in the cart. "I remember it in a way that makes it perfect. I don't want to watch the tape and see an ugly expression on my face, that I look weird when I'm dancing, or that he's not even in to the whole thing."

"He was definitely in to it," Tomoyo muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Sakura asked, curious.

"Nothing," Tomoyo told her with a laugh.

They walked around the grocery store for a little while longer, making sure to get everything on the list. Tomoyo was always in charge of the list after several mishaps which involved Sakura buying the same thing multiple times and missing other things all together. Sakura used this time to gather her courage to ask Tomoyo a question that had been plaguing her since the night of the dance.

"Do you think I was obvious?"

Tomoyo stopped the cart. "What do you mean?"

Sakura blushed. "I feel like I was hanging all over him. I hope he doesn't think of me negatively."

"You obviously weren't looking at his face," Tomoyo admonished as she pulled the cart in a line. Every cash register had a significant line so it didn't take much thought.

"I can't deny that," Sakura admitted with a laugh. "Did I tell you what a good job you did on his costume?"

Tomoyo smiled brightly and walked forward as the line moved. She was glad when they stopped close enough to the magazine rack because she wanted to catch up on her gossip. "Look at this-" She picked up the _National Enquirer_ and froze.

"What?" Sakura questioned when Tomoyo didn't respond. Sakura tried to get a glimpse of the magazine but it was hidden behind Tomoyo's other arm.

"Let me see," Sakura begged and reached around her friend.

Tomoyo put up a valiant fight and was able to successfully hide it. Sakura acted like she gave up and grabbed the other one on the stand. She ignored Tomoyo and looked at the cover to see what had her friend so upset.

It took her a second to get it.

"Is t-that _me_?"

* * *

Its been like TWO MONTHS! Ho-ly crap! I rewrote this so many times and still hate it. I gave up and just uploaded it.

I am so sorry.

Updates will be less than two weeks from now on, not that theres that many left anyway. But I hope that helps.


	12. Chapter 12

Purely Coincidental

She was a free spirit and he a successful business man. She didn't care for love and he didn't have the time for it. Two strangers meet in an empty movie theater and nothing is ever the same.

Chapter 12

You keep your distance with a system of touch and gentle persuasion  
I'm lost in admiration, could I need you this much?  
Oh, you're wasting my time, you're just, just, just wasting time

Something happens and I'm head over heels  
I never find out till I'm head over heels  
Something happens and I'm head over heels  
Don't break my heart

~ Tears for Fears or Digital Daggers "Head over Heels"

"This has to be a joke," Sakura muttered staring at the grainy photograph on the magazine's cover. The picture was of poor quality but it was still obvious it was her and Syaoran at the costume party. She recognized his costume, her costume, and more importantly the way he held her.

It was way too coincidental to be anyone else.

The bold yellow question beside the photograph "Billionaire Playboy with Unidentified College Student?" was the only reason she was also sure it couldn't be them.

Because who was the billionaire?

There was no way she was a billionaire with her nanny job the only way she could afford to live. Syaoran may be rich, but she was sure he was not a billionaire. That was a level of affluent that could not be hidden. It would be easily detected so it was obviously a mistake.

So with unrealistic hope and shaky hands, Sakura opened the magazine and found the table of contents before flipping to page of the cover story.

If there was any doubt, the two page article dispelled it. There were three additional pictures in which she recognized herself and Syaoran. She stepped out of line to read the article.

_**Young, hot, and reclusive billionaire Syaoran Li is seen at a costume party for a nearby university and sources say he was never far from a pretty brunette.**_

_Syaoran Li, 2010's businessmen of the year and 2011's most eligible bachelor, might be off the market if his actions last Saturday is any indication. He was spotted arriving alone at an annual party hosted this year by the esteemed cheerleading squad of a local university._

"_He wasn't very talkative," A close source divulged. _

_The businessman known for his good looks and standoffish behavior was anything but the cold man he portrays._

"_He was all smiles and all hands," The source goes on to describe. "They seemed very happy and very in love."_

_It was not too long ago that ENQUIRER did an article about him at a bar with another brunette._

_Li just might be loosening up and playing the field. _

_Though the rumors were never confirmed, and proof never substantiated, he had no short list of women he dated. Previously, he was connected with famous beauties like Mila Kunis, Kate Beckinsale, Blake Lively, Camilla Belle-_

Sakura stopped reading, unable to make it past the fourth rumored girlfriend. She felt nauseous and confused. She dropped the magazine back on the stand and ran outside, ignoring Tomoyo's surprised cries.

Once outside, she decided to walk home.

If they didn't have to carry so many bags this time, Tomoyo and Sakura would usually walk to the store. The grocery store was only a few blocks from their apartment so the distance wasn't great.

Sakura hoped the time alone and nature would help clear her mind.

It didn't.

She reached the apartment as Tomoyo was pulling into the parking lot. Sakura ran up the stairs and into the apartment, desperate to be alone. She locked her bedroom door and grabbed her laptop. She willed the old computer to load faster and nearly cried out when she was able to enter her password.

Wasting no time, she typed Syaoran Li in the search bar.

Sakura clicked on his Wikipedia page, fan sites, and everything she could find.

She read about his tragic childhood and his high intelligence. She read about his expensive education and his family's history. She read about how, even though the company was given to him, he worked at a lowly entrance job out of college. She read about his determination and perseverance.

She read about his expansive car collection and where he was seen shopping. She saw pictures of him on the street, in meetings, and in photo shoots. She saw him with pretty actresses, gorgeous models, and stunning entertainers. She saw him in fancy restaurants and other places she could never be. Mostly, she saw him.

The real him.

Now, she felt like an idiot.

And betrayed.

She shut her laptop, unable to continue.

She laid on her bed and thought.

She thought about their outings, their interactions, and his words.

There were little things that should have caught her notice like how he drew glances everywhere he went or how people automatically knew his name. Or maybe the big sign outside of the company that said Li Corporations.

She had visited the building so many times.

How could she have missed that?

She picked up her cell phone and dialed his number.

"Hello Sakura."

Sakura closed her eyes at his voice and hated herself for the small smile it produced.

"Is this Syaoran Li?" She asked with a voice hoarse from crying.

He laughed uneasily. "Of course it is, who else would it be?"

"Is this the Syaoran Li who is owner and CEO of a Fortune 500 business?"

He choked, "Sakura-"

"Is this the Syaoran Li who was voted as 2011's most eligible bachelor?"

"That doesn't-"

She continued, "Is this the Syaoran Li who owns many expensive cars but uses a driver?"

"Please just-"

She interrupted him again. "Is this the Syaoran Li who was photographed multiple times with an unidentified college student?"

"I was going-"

Sakura took a deep breath before gathering her courage to say what she really meant.

"Is this the Syaoran Li that never told the unidentified college student and consequently made their whole relationship a lie?"

"Sakura," He whispered brokenly once he was sure she would not interrupt. "I wish you wouldn't have found out this way."

She wished he would have told her the truth.

"I have to go."

"No," He shouted. "Just give me a chance to explain-"

"This is over," She told him with a hard voice that she had never used before. She was surprised she could sound like that.

"No it's not," He warned her before she hung up.

Sakura darted toward the door and unlocked it. She stumbled, as if drunk, through the apartment looking for her best friend. She found Tomoyo standing at the sink and threw herself at her, sobbing.

Sakura slept on and off for days.

She cried more than she slept, which was saying a lot.

She heard a knock at her bedroom and was slightly surprised at Tomoyo's interruption. She had been very understanding since the sink incident. She never asked her to talk or shower, just held her and never commented about the smell.

Tomoyo let her talk badly about men and love but she never demeaned Syaoran. He was still too important to her. So she spoke in generalities as she conveyed her feelings. She also spent a majority of her time criticizing and then idealizing the women he had been connected to. How could she compete?

So when someone knocked on her door a week later, she thought nothing of it.

"Yes?"

"Just let me explain," A masculine voice said through the door.

Sakura froze. It was definitely not Tomoyo.

"I've given you your space like everyone says I should. Now we need to talk."

"Who let you in?" Sakura screeched.

"Your roommate," He said. "I've been in your hallway almost since you hung up."

"She shouldn't have let you in," Sakura told him, hurt at her friend's behavior.

"She had no choice when I threatened to buy the building."

Sakura wanted to giggle but pushed away the urge, he was such a billionaire and she was still upset. "You can't buy your way out of trouble."

"I can try," He replied honestly. "I will do whatever it takes to make this better again."

She sighed, "Some things cannot be fixed."

"This is not one of those things and we need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you."

He growled in frustration. "Well that's just the same because I have a lot to say."

She huffed, "I don't want to hear it."

"Sakura please stop acting like this and give me a chance."He took her silence as acceptance. He leaned on her door and spoke to the wood gently. "None of that stuff matters. None of that stuff is me."

Sakura laughed bitterly, as if she did not believe him.

"I'm serious," He growled again, starting to feel angry at her dismissal.

Tomoyo tried not to giggle in the kitchen as she peeked her camera around the wall. She figured the only way he could get to her was to be more aggressive. Sakura wasn't going to respond to his heartfelt pleas. She needed more.

"Let me in," He said calmly, disguising the anger that he felt drowning him. "And I'll explain everything."

"No," She replied stubbornly.

"Let me in or I'll break down your door." He promised. He half hoped that she refused because he felt it might be good to get some aggression out.

_Just like the big bad wolf_, Tomoyo thought to herself.

"No you won't," Sakura said confidently.

He took a step back and threw his shoulder into the door. Sakura swore it felt like the whole apartment shook. She opened her mouth to acquiesce but another boom interrupted her.

The third time was the charm and the door swung open like it was unlocked and hit the wall loudly.

Sakura gaped at him for a second before diving under the covers.

"You won't even look at me?" He asked, the anger draining out of his body. He walked into her dark room.

He didn't notice Tomoyo creeping down the hallway with the video camera in hand. She had a feeling that something important was going to happen. She would never forgive herself if she missed it.

"Are you that repulsed by me?"

"Repulsed?" Sakura's muffled voice squeaked. "I haven't even showered in like a week. I don't want you to see me."

He sat next to her shape in the blankets. "I don't care about that. Please, just let me explain."

He tried not to smile as her saw blob nod or at least that's what he imagined.

"From the first time I saw you, I was gone. I can remember the curl at the end of your ponytail and the facial expressions you made. I watched the movie through you and was able, for the first time in my life since my dad died, to feel again. Then you came in my office more beautiful than I could remember but also more kind."

He layed back in the empty space next to her and stared at the ceiling as he continued his story. He told her about his obsession with their Fridays and the work he had to do to be able to go eat a strawberry pastry with her. He described the pain and the fear he went through when she didn't show up the first time.

When he told her about his dependence on her to feel anything positive, she pulled the covers back enough so she could watch him speak. She tried not to hide again when his head turned and he began speaking directly to her.

When he hesitated and then described how she felt in his arms the night of the costume party, she knew what she had to do. So in the middle of the most romantic speech she had ever heard, Sakura pounced. He groaned at the weight before his mouth was covered by hers.

The result was instantaneous.

It was teeth and tongue.

Passion and need.

He gripped her like she would disappear and Sakura hung on as desperately.

Only when the need to breath became too much, they separated.

"I'm in love with you," He told her, staring in her bright eyes.

She hesitated but he chuckled.

"You don't have to say it back," He teased. "Not yet at the very least."

When the feeling became too much to handle, she kissed him again.

* * *

One more short (yes shorter than this!) chapter to go...


	13. Chapter 13

Purely Coincidental

She was a free spirit and he a successful business man. She didn't care for love and he didn't have the time for it. Two strangers meet in an empty movie theater and nothing is ever the same.

I don't own CCS or the _national enquirer_.

HERE'S MY NEW YEAR GIFT TO EVERYONE!

Chapter 13

**Billionaire Syaoran Li and girlfriend Sakura Kinomoto to Wed**

By Kaho Mizuki

June 1, 2013

Since the beginning the ENQUIRER has been there from their first date to two weeks before the wedding of the year, Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto.

The first story of them as a couple was at a concert in a bar and then a college party. Many more weeks went by until the public was able to identify the mysterious brunette. Sources close to the couple say that they were not official until weeks after the party and so it was the ENQUIRER who first announced the couple.

After the first two sightings and consequent identifying, the twosome was seen all over the town. Girlfriend Kinomoto accompanied her man to every ball and vacation. Sometimes they were accompanied with fellow couple Eriol Hiiraagizawa, 27, and Tomoyo Daidouji, 22. Hiiraagizawa and Daidouji are rumored to be the best man and maid of honor respectively. The couple is said to be on the brink of matrimony themselves.

The billionaire and college student courtship was not without scandal.

There were plenty of issues with family friend Meiling Li spilling family secrets and public drunken nights. She wasn't the only one hoping the couple would call it quits. A fellow college student Westley also revealed late night studying with Kinomoto and the development of a sexual and romantic relationship. That affair came to a head when Syaoran Li got in to a physical altercation with the accuser outside of a bar. Both lawyers refused to comment but witnesses say Westley was drunk and looking for a fight. The altercation was over quickly with Li the clear victor.

Once Li proposed with an elaborate plan that included asking in front of an abandoned insurance building with a strawberry scone, their engagement was fairly calm. The only incident was when Kinomoto's older brother found out about the impending nuptials. Witnesses say that he knocked over glasses at the restaurant and engaged in a screaming match with Li. The cops had to be called and Mr. Touya Kinomoto was escorted off the premises. The bride to be was seen crying but being comforted by her fiancé.

The ceremony, and its planning, has been shrouded in secrecy. The only information released to the public was the designer of the bridal gown, bridesmaid dresses, and tuxes were done by maid of honor Daidouji. The exact date is unknown as is the location but many signs point in just two short weeks.

The ENQUIRER wishes the couple a lifetime of happiness.

* * *

THE END

I hope you liked it.

Thank you everyone! It's taken a long time and I know some of you wanted to give up, but thanks for sticking with it.

I am writing another story (which should be up by now) featuring my favorite couple but be warned they are much different in this story. That Syaoran is a jerk and the Sakura doesn't put up with much. It is more adult and more mature. Also, there's a lot of unnecessary cussing.

Mine

AU He is arrogant and she is not impressed. He decides that any action is necessary in winning her over even if it means acting like a friend. SS


End file.
